What's Your Sun Sign?
by kingdomheartsgirl101
Summary: Roxas is put into a situation that to him is 'the end of the world'. In order to preserve the Strife family name, he must marry in fourteen days. So instead of being given a girl to marry of the bat, he decides that he'll date one of each zodiac sign.
1. The Compromise

**The Compromise**

"Roxas, please! You must do this! For the Strife family name!" My father begs.

"But I don't want to. Why can't one of my other brothers do it?" I ask.

"We've talked about this. Sora is fifteen, so he's to young. I will not allow my youngest son to marry at that young of an age."

"And what about Leon? He's eighteen."

"I can't ask him to do it. He's upset about Rinoa. Remember, she's in the hospital and Leon loves her very much. When Rinoa finally gets out, they will marry, but that won't be in the next fourteen days."

"So it's all up to me? Your oldest son who actually has never had a girlfriend."

"...Yeah." He sighs.

"Sigh, Cloud...I'm sorry. I can't do this." I simply tell him.

"Please son! Our family name will perish without you!" My dad begs once more.

Then why did grandpa leave me the trouble of all this? Because he 'loves me'. Psh, hates me more like it. If he loves me so much, then why would it be up to me to do this? And even under these conditions! Our family, the main branch, is in money trouble. My father, Cloud Strife, the rightful heir to my grandfathers fortune, has come into issues because of what happened years ago. He was married to my mother, though I don't remember her name, as I never found out at age six, Leon three, and Sora two months old. She left for a reason that my father still won't tell us and sense it happened, my grandpa doesn't think that Cloud can hold onto the fortune because of that day. Thinking that it might happen again, but the next time she will run off with our money. So now, in order for my father to get the money, he needs a second heir. Which could have been Sora, Leon, or me. Sadly, it was me. Why? Well, my dad and grandpa had to both agree on one of us to be the first heir of the third generation. So, first off was Sora. He was fifteen, brown hair like our mother except his was spikey, and dark blue eyes. He was happy go lucky and a real sweetheart. All the girls loved him, but he was naive and was more into playing than dating. Well, apparently he was to young, so he would be the last of the heir as of this moment. Next was Leon, the second oldest. He was eighteen, blue eyes like Sora's as well, and brown hair that you just couldn't really discribe. He was in love with Rinoa, and she loved him. Sadly, she got in an accident and has been in the hospital for the past few months. My father wanted Leon to be it sense he had his life planned out, but sense the accident Leon couldn't marry her at the moment. So last was me, the 'misfit' of the group. I have light blue eyes and blonde spikey hair, like my dad. I had never had a girlfriend, even though I am now twenty one. No girl ever looked at me, and actually, I never gave a shit. I was more focused on my studiest than the girls, but sense I must marry in the next fourteen days, I have to actually start paying attention.

"So, tomorrow we will go to the match maker and he or she will set you up." Cloud says out of the blue.

"What! No! If I'm going to do this, I'll be doing this my way."

"And what is your way?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." I say leaving the room.

I leave the living room and I head into my room. The room that the three of us shared. Sora was on his top bunk, working on some school work and listening to music. Bobbing his head to the beat as the earphones blasted in his ears. Under his bunk was Leon's. He wasn't here right now, but you could tell it was his because he had pictures of him and Rinoa and his friends all over his piece of the wall. I walk over to mine and I sigh as I fall onto my bed. Mine was in the corner and mine had all the books around it. I pick one up and I flip through it. After a few minutes of doing so to different books Sora finally realizes that I'm here and he takes his earphones out of his ears. He hops down and he stares at me.

"Roxas?" He asks.

"...What?" I answer.

"Why are you so sad?"

"You know why. Don't act stupid."

"Huff, fine." Sora said stamping his foot. "But you don't have to act like it's the end of the world."

"It is to me. I've never had a girlfriend let alone liked one before. So to marry one, well, I think it's absurd."

"Well you have two weeks."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sora asks, taking a seat on Leon's bed.

"Well, I'm not to sure yet. I've read a few things, but..." I say trailing off.

"But what?" Sora asks.

"Well..." I say looking at a book. I get up, grab it, and brush it off. I then take a seat next to my youngest brother and I show him the book. "I've heard that this has something to do with it."

"...You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am serious, and tomorrow, you'll find out just how serious I am."

"But, Roxas..."

"No buts. I'm doing this."

I get up and place the book on my bed. After that I give Sora a loving smile and I head out the door. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it my way.

XXX

**I'm alive people! And with a new story! Can you believe it! Sorry I was gone, but, it's a longish story. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy my new story as I'm rather proud of it so far. Anyway, leave me a review filled with loving words. ^_^**


	2. Match Maker Oh Match Maker

**Match Maker Oh Match Maker**

Today is the day. The day where the whole family heads to the match maker. Everyone was looking forward to actually going to the place because none of us have been there. The only reason the place is still there is because of one of the three reasons. Reason A, they still believe in the old customs, so they come here like people did hundreds of years ago. Reason B, they can't seem to find anyone so they come here looking for adivce. Or reason C, they're in a position like us. So as you see, it'll be a once in a lifetime chance for our family to go see this place. Why? Because my father isn't going to go through marriage again, Leon has someone, and Sora is literally a chick magnet.

"Roxas, don't look so sad. Today is the day that you become a man!" Cloud says proudly.

"That's the third occasion that you've told me that." I reply.

"Really?"

"Once now, once when I hit eighteen, and the first time was when I was going through puberty."

"Oh! Right."

"Yeah..."

Everyone around me seemed excited about the whole thing in one way or another. Cloud is walking slightly ahead of us, guiding us to this horrible, terrible place. Happy that we won't be poor and that I finally will have someone in my life. Leon is slightly behind me, happy that his 'girlaphobic' bro is finally growing up. While Sora is just all over the place. While me, little old me, is walking without a hop in my step, but more of a limp. Soon enough Sora and Leon come over to try and cheer me up. Oh gez.

"Come on, Roxas. It won't be so bad." Leon says.

"Yeah! It'll be okay!" Sora says in his happy-go-lucky tone.

"For you two! Not for me." I say sticking my hands in my pockets. "Sora can wait however long he wants to marry. While you, Leon, you can get married anytime you want as well. If Riona hadn't been in that car accident, you and her could be married already and I wouldn't be doing this shit." I explain.

"Roxas! That's horrible!" Sora gasps.

"It won't be that bad. So get over it." Leon says, hitting my right arm as he walks away.

Soon enough we come up to it and boy is it bad. The place is like a horrible nightmare. It's bright, it's feminine, it's...pink. We walk up to it and inside we see a silver haired female behind a desk. She seemed rather busy, but we still went up. She stops what she's doing, but not in the good way. She keeps looking down, but her eyes are making contact with ours. She looked pissed. I wanted to right then and there, walk away and come back another day, but my dad stood his ground. That's dad for ya. Completely oblivious to obvious things around him. That's, sadly, my dad.

"Hello, we have an appointment." My dad says.

"Name." She says quickly.

"Strife. It should be listed under Strife."

"This way." She says, getting up and removing herself from behind the desk.

She leads us to a door that was rather large and very feminine all at the same time. She knocks on the door and we hear a muffled come in. She opens it and there sits a pink haired woman. Her hair was ruffled and went to her shoulders. She had her legs crossed, but she had her back to us. She was busy looking something up on her computer. Well, at least we know why everything is pink now. The girl enters and she gestures for us to sit. We all sit and she speaks.

"Clients." She simply says.

"Why thank you, Fuu!" The pink haired woman says gleefully.

'This chick has one hell of a deep voice.' I think to myself.

Fuu leaves and closes the door and that's when I get one hell of a surprise. The pink haired woman turns around and she's not a woman at all. She's a he! Her, I mean his, pink hair bounced as he came walking over to greet us all. Now he was either one of the two types of people, and I don't mind either, but still, you would think a chick would be running this place. Person A, a flambounate homo. Or person B, a man just in touch with his feminine side. Either way this day just got worse. He walks over to each of us and shakes our hand. After that he stands in front of us, he introduces himself.

"Meet I, Machtmaker Monsieur Marluxia at the Mauve Mansion for Moonstruck Mates!" He says gleefully.

"Nice to...meet you?" I say as he still stands there.

"Now which one of you is my client?"

My whole family looks at me and I raise my hand slightly. No way was this happening. He comes over and grabs my hand and he leads me to a medical table. He lets go and takes a seat and he watches me as I finally get the courage to actually sit down. I wouldn't be acting like this, but Marluxia freaks me out. He opens up his computer to a window and he then hits a button for it to appear on the wall in front of us. He then turns around to look at the family again.

"Now, how much fortune would you like this girl to inherit when she comes of age or someone passes on?"

"Dad!" I yell in protest.

"What?" He answers.

"You want me to marry someone because she's rich!"

"Well, it would help the family and you might like her and..." But I cut him off.

"We are doing this MY way. Remember?"

"Oh yes. Um, then tell Mr. Marluxia what you would like." He says, a little embarrasseed.

"Well, money is not an issue with me. So don't take that into concideration."

"Alright." Marluxia says as he entered into his computer to show all girls.

"And, ummm, well..." I say while thinking.

"Come on. Tell us what kind of girl Roxas fancies." Leon says while smirking.

"Ugh..." I grumble.

"Roxas. The plan of yours. Remember?" Sora reminds me.

"Oh yes!" I say, hitting my hands on my thighs.

"What plan?" Cloud asks nervously.

"Marluxia. Can you pick out twelve girls for me." I ask.

"Why of course! It's the least I could do!" Marluxia says gleefully.

"But, one of each sun sign." I finish.

"Um, excuse me." Marluxia says.

"I want you to pick twelve girls of your choice. But they each have to be of a different sun sign."

"So you want one girl to be a Cancer, Libra, Capricorn, Scorpio, and so forth and so on."

"Yes. I read a book that gave me the idea."

"Oh, Roxas. Stop being stupid." Cloud says, disappointed about my decision.

"I'm not. Your zodiac sign helps predict your personality." I reply.

"You can't be falling for this." He says, looking at everyone.

Luckily, everyone was on my side. Leon nodded his head, because he knows that it's true. That's a small reason him and Riona met. Their sun signs were a perfect match. When he looked at his youngest son, he just smiled and moved his legs back and forth. He always sided with his older bro. And when my dad looked at Monsieur Marluxia, he agreed with me too. My dad then just slumps into his chair, saddened how everything was going my way.

"Cloud, it is true. Sun signs may be a load of crap to some, but in reality they do help with match making and they also help form your personality." Marluxia explains.

"Let me guess. You believe in that astrology crap too."

"Yes. Yes I do. And it's not crap. It does have meaning." Marluxia says, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, anyway, just move on." Cloud sighs, wanting to desperatly leave.

"Fine. I will." Marluxia says. "Now Ruck sack."

"Roxas." I correct.

"Now, Roxas. Anything you're looking for in general?"

"Not really. Just a girl that will like me for me." I explain.

"Well then, I will pick the best girl out of each sign. You can count on me!"

"I hope so." I sigh.

"So can we leave now?" Leon asks.

"You all can, though I would like to have a word with Roxas." Marluxia tells Leon.

"Great. I'll be seeing ya. Anything you want me to tell Rio?" Leon asks.

"Tell her I said hi and to get well soon." I reply.

"Kay."

"Bye, Roxas!" Sora says as he was heading for the door.

"We will be waiting outside. Then we'll all head over to the hospital." Cloud says.

"Okay." I reply.

Cloud opens the door and holds it while Sora sprints out and Leon mumbles something under his breath as he leaves too. Cloud smiles at me and then closes the door behind me. Now me and Marluxia were left all alone. Which didn't help about how freaked out I was by him. He moves his chair to the computer and types some stuff in before returning his attention to me. He gets up and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Roxas, I can assure you that I will pick wonderful girls. But you must let your heart pick which one you fall in love with. You can't let your eye chose for you. Now tomorrow I would suggest that you leave your family at home. Bring a friend with you to drive you to and from dates. I'll have a date set up for you tomorrow and then for the next eleven days. After that is when your wedding is, so you have to chose wisely. Got it?" He asks.

"Got it." I say as I get up.

"Good. And Roxas..."

"Huh?" I say before opening the door.

"Good luck."

I give him a slight smile and I open the door. I then close the door behind me and I leave the building to find my family there. Cloud was talking to some old woman, he was always up for a conversation. Leon was leaning on a lamp post. Ready to leave to go see his sweetheart as usual. While Sora was spinning, yes spinning, in circles. I head over to them and they all literally rush over. I explain what he told me, and they all understand. As we head over to the hospital a young lady catchs my eye. She was...stunning. I really do hope that she's one of the girls that this guy picks.

XXX

**Chapter two is finally up! Anyway, yes you won't know who the girl Roxas looked at is. Why? Because it might be just a random girl, it might be a date. But you shall not know until later! Anyway, I hope you all like it and more male characters will be making guest apperances. I promise. So yeah...That's pretty much it.**


	3. Virgo

**Virgo**

As I stand outside, waiting for my ride, I can't help but think about my date today. What does she look like? What is her sign? What does she like? What does she eat? What just kept appearing in my mind. Just then a red corvette appears in front of me and the door opens.

"Hey, Roxy," the man with tattoos greets.

Why I choose him as the one to come with me I shall never know.

"Hi, Axel," I say getting in and then closing the door.

"I'm glad you picked me to be your personal tour guide for your dating adventure," he says as he drives away from my sanctuary.

"Yeah. Just shut up and drive."

"Foxy Roxy, tsk, tsk, tsk. I might just make you late for your date if you keep that up."

"Sigh, no. Don't do that."

"Good."

"So do you know anything about the girls that I'll be going out with?"

"Not a one. All I know is the location of each girl."

"Did Marluxia pick where we would be meeting?" I ask, waiting for the word yes.

"No. The girls did."

"Good. That's a weight lifted off my shoulders," I say, looking up at the black ceiling of the car.

"So, the guy that set you up...Total nutcase?"

"Hell yes!"

"Figures."

"So where am I meeting this girl at?"

"Her house."

"Why?" I ask, completely puzzled.

"She has a huge backyard and her and her family wanted to cook out."

"Nothing like a date like sitting with the parents," I mumble to myself.

"I'm going in with you!" Axel says happily.

"Well doesn't that make the date better. Her, her parents, you, and I on a date. Two's company, but three's a crowd."

"But four's a party!" Axel says, removing both hands from the wheel.

The car swirves and I grab it to straighten it out. I glare at him and he laughs as he retakes the wheel. We drive up to the house, and it was pretty big. The house is only two stories, but man oh man the place looks like a mansion. We pull up and we knock on the door to be greeted with the parent of this lovely lady. Nothing says come in like a glaring dad. He steps aside and lets us in, but he glares at us, so we know to take a seat in the living room before stepping outside. He soon joins us and takes a seat on the couch. This girl better be worth it cause her dad is freaking scary!

"Which one of you is her to date my daughter?" He asks.

"M-me," I say, choking on my words.

"And you are?" He asks, glaring at Axel.

"The harmless friend that is the driver of my blonde companion," Axel jokes.

"Very well. May I have your names?"

"I'm Axel, and that's Roxas."

"I am Lexaeus."

"And is your wife out back?" I ask.

"My wife is at work, so she shall not be joining us today, but my little girl is in our yard. I'll be keeping an eye on you," he says, getting up and heading for the screen door.

We get up and we follow him to the backyard. Once outside we look around to see that the yard is very cozy. There are plants around, cozy outdoor chairs with a swing, and a nice grill that was cooking our meal. I look around for my date, but I can't find her. Lexaeus looks around and walks over to the tree to find a tree house in it. He knocks on it and he steps back as the girl jumps down. She had light brown hair that frames her face quite well, while her green eyes gave her face energy. She had a small frame for someone close to my age, but it worked well for her. She had on a yellow dress that went to the middle of her thighs with tank top like straps and a giant pocket on the chest of her dress. She had on with that brown flip flops and a blue beaded bracelet on her left wrist. Lexaeus and the girl walk over to us, and he then introduces us to her.

"This is my daughter, Selphie," Lexaeus says.

"Hi!" She greets.

"Selphie, this is Roxas, your date. And that is Axel, his companion."

"Nice to meet you!" She greets once more.

"Why don't you and Roxas get to know each other better. Axel and I will be here cooking our meal."

"Okay! Come on!" She says, grabbing my hand and leading me to the tree.

She lets go of my hand and she smiles at me as I take it all in. Apparently, our date would be in her home away from home. She grabs the rope from beneath the tree and uses it to wrap around the ladder, pulling it down for us. She places it back under the tree and she then climbs up, while I follow after she's fully up the ladder. I sure didn't want her dad to think that I was looking up her dress, that's for sure. Once inside she closes the little door and takes a seat in one of the three bean bag chairs. The place sure is decorative. She has a group of bean bag chairs in the far corner, she has a huge pink, girly bed near the screened in window, she has posters of singers on the walls, along with pictures of her friends and family, and she even has a green and pink fur rug on the floor. I take a seat in the green bean bag chair across from the pink one she is in.

"Sooooo, want a drink?" She asks.

"Sure."

She reaches behind the chair she was in and pulls out two bottles of lemonade. She throws one to me and I catch it and take a swig out of it. While she keeps hers near her legs.

"So is their anything you want to ask me?" She asks, batting her eyes at me.

"Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Selphie and I'm nineteen years old," she tells me.

"When did you turn nineteen?"

"A few months ago actually."

"So why is a girl like you signed up at that dating place? I mean, you're so young."

"Well, I love boys, but it's hard for me to meet them because of my dad. He's so protective. Always watching us and stuff. So as soon as I hit nineteen, I found out about the place and signed myself up. And you're the first boy that I've met through it."

"So what's with the tree house?" I ask, looking around.

"Well, when I was little I used it to play in. Then when I was twelve or thirteen, I started to us it as my room, sense I needed some space..."

"Wait. This is your room!" I ask, almost spitting out my drink.

"Yep! It never gets cold here, and when a bad story comes through I sleep on the couch. It gives me my own space, and sense my dad is so strict about me and boys, I always like to have a barbecue here so my parents can meet the boy, and I can have privacy here in my room."

"Wow. Smart plan."

"I know right!" She says getting up. "Come here!"

I place my drink down and I get up to follow her to her bed. She heads over to her very soft loooking bed and once over she turns around to see if I am following her. After she see's that I am she gives me another big smile. She sits down and falls back onto her bed. She then picks up a plush, pink heart and holds it to her chest. After cuddling for awhile with it she lets it go. She then sits back up and holds the heart out to me.

"One thing that you should know about me, is that I love Love." She says hugging her stuffed heart.

"Love...Love?" I ask, confused by it.

"Silly!" She hops up, still holding her plushie. "I love the feeling love! Anything to do with love, I know about. Romance books, movies, even legends. I especially love the one about the paopu fruit!" She says gleefully.

"I think I've heard about that." I say, trying to remember the familiar word.

"Can you not remember it? Well, a paopu fruit is something that two people, who love each other, share so they'll stay connected. Even close friends sometimes share it."

"Oh yeah! I remember it then!" I say kinda loud.

"Yeah!" She says jumping up and down.

We both laugh and Selphie places the heart back on her bed. She then giggles like crazy when she looks at me. Selphie is a really playful girl. Not to mention the definition of girly. She takes my hand and then leads me to her bed, where we both take a seat.

"So, Roxas, what do you like in a girl?" She asks as she swings her legs back and forth.

"I'm not to sure. I've never liked a girl before," I simply tell her.

"Oh my! You're new to the ways of love! I simply hope that I am your very first love," she says moving her face close to mine.

I'm so startled by this that I fall off her bed. She simply giggles and laughs before getting up and moving over to me. She laughs and wipes her eyes, I guess she laughed so hard from the scene that it made her cry. She holds her hand out and I take it. At least she helped me up after my fall. She then pats my shoulders and moves to her rug. I rub my head from the fall I had just taken and follow her. Again. She looks at me and giggles again, and she gets up and walks towards me.

"So, anything else you want to ask the beautiful Selphie?" She asks.

"What's your sun sign?" I ask her.

"My what?"

"Zodiac sign, sun sign. Haven't you heard of it before?"

"Heard of zodiac, not sun. But anyway, I'm a Virgo!"

"Nice."

"Yep."

"Also, I know this'll sound weird, but, if this is your room, where is your bathroom?" I ask randomly.

"...That is a weird question, but a good one at that. I go before I go to bed, and I usually never fall asleep early. My mind always keeps me awake at night with it's finicky thoughts or something."

"Oh. Okay," I say. 'Well I feel dumb. And kinda stalkerish now,' I think to myself.

Selphie then moves over to the door and jumps down. I look down into the the small doorway and she waves to me. I look for the ladder and she just giggles at me. She motions for me to jump down and I do so, nearly breaking my ankle in the process. She takes my hand and leads me to the grill where I get my burger and I take a seat under the tree. Selphie soon joins me and she begins to try and get to know me better. In the weirdest way, too. In my opinion anyway. She takes her burger and takes a bite and then tries to feed me my own. I refuse the offer and she takes it harshly.

"Why won't you let me feed you your burger?" She asks.

"Because I want to feed myself," I defend.

"Is it because I'm not good enough for Mr. Love Virgin over here!"

"No! That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it then? Hmmmm? HMMMMMMMMM?"

"I just want to feed myself, that's all," I reply, horribly confused.

"Whatever," she says, a little pissed off.

Soon enough I finally finish my burger and I only have another two or three hours with this girl. Sure she was a nice girl, but she was a little strange. In good AND bad ways. So after eating, going back into her room, and running, she wants to show me a few tricks. What's the harm? I agree, and she then picks up her rope and starts to do some tricks. Grabbing things and twirling them and opening and closing them. Then she makes the rope grab me and she pulls me toward her. I can see the reactions of Axel and Lexaeus and I don't like either of them. Axel was laughing his ass off while Lexaeus gave me 'you touch her you die' look. She walked around me a few times and she then lets me go. I brush myself off and I give her a smile. Thank goodness, it's time to go. Axel and I walk to the car and once inside Selphie runs over. She knocks on the window and Axel happily rolls it down. Knowing that I just wanted to go home.

"Roxas! Remember to pick me! Okay?" Selphie says.

"Okay," I lie.

Axel then rolls up the window and we drive off. I roll my eyes and Axel simply smiles at me.

"So, how was your date?" He asks.

"Okay...I guess," I say, looking out the window.

"Really now?" He asks once more.

"It was...kinda bad."

"Figured. You looked like you wanted to kill yourself."

"I thought about it once or twice," I joke.

I bend down and grab my book off the floor. Axel looks at me funny, but kept his eyes on the road. I grab a pen from the glove compartment and I start to write.

_Selphie: Virgo  
__Age: 19  
__Good: Has a different type of personality. Was pretty. Has talent.  
__Bad: Dad scared the crap out of me. Hard to win at an aruge with. Can't keep her mind on one thing.  
__Virgo Personality: Has an active mind throughout the day. Can keep them from relaxing. Has great wisdom and can perform to the very best of their abilities. They can be to probing and find faults easily. Some people find them boring or to ordinary. Difficult to beat at arguments.  
__Other Things About Selphie: Cheery and playful. Basically the definition of girly girl._

"What's that?" Axel asks.

"My book," I answer.

"On?"

"Notes. About what I like and don't like about each girl."

"Smart."

"So, what did you think of Selphie?" I ask, curious.

"Eh, she was okay. Not my type of girl. What was she anyway?"

"Virgo."

"Then I am not a man for Virgos," he says, hitting his hands on the wheel.

"Now that's stereotyping!" I whine.

"I'm kidding!"

He drives me home and I grab my book and head inside. The whole night I was asked question after question. How was your date? Did you like her? Is she the one? The answers I kept repeating were, okay, eh, and maybe. All night it was like this until I finally got to go to bed. Bad thing is, I get to go through this all over again tomorrow.

XXX

**Selphie is one of the girls that Roxas had to date! Her personality to me just said Virgo. And for the people that play Final Fantasy and look up what her actually birthday is, please don't tell me that she's not a Virgo because of her birthday. This is going by personality. So deal with it people. So just saying this now, and if that doesn't cut it for ya. I'm using the Kingdom Hearts versions of them, and they don't have birthdays, so their. And, I thought it was rather odd, yet funny, to have Lexy as an over protective dad. Also, before I let you all be, MasterofHearts1313 helped me on which girl should be which sign, and most of them were kept the same. But yeah, enough of my gibber gabber. Bye.**


	4. Pisces

**Pisces**

Today is a new day! And sadly, a new girl. My first date ever, in the history of my life, was bad. No wait, scractch that, horrible. So as I put my clothes on, I can't help but feel, ehh, what's the word? Depressed. Soon enough the car horn sounds and I head downstairs to meet my flaming driver. I get into the car and I place my book on the floor. He smiles at me and he steps on the gas. I decide to look out the window and I see that we are escaping the neighborhood.

"Axel, where are we going?" I ask.

"To your next date, stupid."

"Which is where?"

"A cave."

"A...cave."

"This girl is apparently a real live wire, so she likes to hunt for treasure," Axel explains.

"Oh come on! Why do all of the girls I get seem to be freaking crazy!" I shout at the roof of the car.

"This girl can't be that bad. Sooooooooo...enjoy it?"

"Ugh, kill me now. Please, smash your car into that brick wall and kill me now," I beg.

"I'm not killing my buddy. So no," Axel says, disappointing me.

Soon enough we get there and I see the girl waiting for me. She was...attractive. Axel slams on the breaks and if we were in a cartoon, he'd turn into a wolf and howl. This girl was drop dead gorgeous. I get out and I head towards my lady. As I got closer and closer I could see her better and better. She had blonde hair in some kind of odd fashion. Some of it was beaded, some of it was pulled over, and some of it was hiden in a blue bandana. As for her eyes, they were an energy filled green that took in everything in the room. She wore a yellow bikini top with a green skirt that had two yellow pockets on it. Along with that she had on a pair of blue and white shoes, a scarf that went from red, to orange, to yellow, and two pieces of cloth that tied around both arms like sleeves. She sees me and she waves happily at me. She runs over and grabs my hand to meet me.

"Hi! I'm Rikku!" She says cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet'cha. Ready to go?" She asks, doing a pose at the end.

"Whenever you are."

"Alright!" She says jumping in the air. "Let us go!" She says pulling me toward the cave.

I turn back to see Axel smiling, glad that she is kinda like Selphie, yet sad cause we left without him. I stick my tongue out at him and he just looks away. When I turn back, I see that Rikku is still pulling me and soon enough we get to a bunch of equipment. She lets go and digs into the backpack and digs something out. Eventually, she finds what she is looking for and throws it at me. She throws a yard of rope, a flashlight, and a bag of trail mix at me. Then, she puts her snack in her pocket along with her mini flashlight. Rikku then heads into the cave.

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" I say stopping in front of her, making her stop. "Where's your piece of rope?"

"Don't need it. I've been doing this for awhile, so I know exactly how to do it and stay save without to much equipment. Don't worry about me," she says tapping my cheek.

"Okay then," I sigh.

We walk further and further into the cave and eventually Rikku begins to talk to me. She was either shy at first, pissed at me for stopping her earlier, or was really into this.

"So, have you ever done this before?" She asks.

"No."

"Well congrats. I think we're gonna hit the motherload!" She says, jumping again.

"How do you know that?" I ask, curious.

"I just get this feeling right before I, or my group, finds treasure. So I am just guessing."

"Oh, okay. How old are you anyway?"

"Nine plus ten. Nineteen. Now lets go!"

Soon enough we get to this large opening that leads to a large waterfall at the end. Rikku squeals and she runs forward. I run after her, not wanting to get left behind by my date. Soon enough she stops and I see what she's looking at. She wasn't looking at the waterfall like I was. She was looking at a blue glowing sphere. The aqua colored sphere was in the middle of the opening in the cave. It wasn't gaurded like in the movies, it wasn't even surrounded by plants or anything. It was just laying there, ready for the taking. She runs forward and grabs it and she holds it up to the ceiling to see it better. I look at her funny as she does all of this. She then walks over and sits on the edge and gets her snack out. She motions for me to come over and I do the same.

"I know this wasn't the date you were expecting, but you had fun, right?"

"Yeah. It was rather interesting," I tell her, smiling.

"Good! I know that our 'dinner' is just a slight snack, but you have to pack light. Hahaha!"

"True, so true," I reply, taking a mouthful of my trail mix.

"Sigh, this is the best place ever. I got an awesome treasure, and it's got a waterfall! Two good things in one!"

I nod my head and she smiles at me. She then turns her attention to her prize.

"What is that thing anyway?" I ask.

"A sphere."

"Well, is it made of sapphire or something?"

"No, a video is inside of it."

"Really!" I ask, totally surprised by this.

"Really. We can't watch it now, but the guy that works the machine can show me later. I'd love to show you, but I won't be seeing him for a few more days," she explains.

"Oh."

"It's okay!" She says, hugging me.

"Thanks."

"If it makes you feel better. Watch this."

She places the sphere in her pocket and she jumps down. I look down and I see that she is flipping and running on the cave walls. Man this girl is nuts! But...interesting at the same time. She then appears behind me and I almost fall, but she catchs me. She giggles and she pulls me up so I'm now standing. We head back out of the cave with Rikku's precious prize in her hands and I can see Axel watching us the whole way. Rikku then takes a seat and she pulls me down. I guess we are gonna be talking right here for the rest of our date.

"So, Rikku, what else do you like to do?" I ask.

"I like to laugh and stuff like that," she says while playing with her sphere.

"Nice. Um, what sign are you?"

"Do you mean like sun sign?" She asks, standing up.

"Yeah," I say, standing up with her.

"Pisces! I have the fishy sign!" She says giggling, and then acting like a fish.

"Well fact. Rikku has the fishy sign."

She giggles at this and she then holds my hand and swings it back a forth. I smile at this. Maybe she was just shy at first. Maybe we really do have a connection.

"So, Rikku, if you could live in another world, what type of world would it be?"

She thinks long and hard before answering. "I guess it would be the world I live in everyday."

"Huh?"

"I like to pretend that this world has more to it. That monsters are lurking in caves and that I fight anything that'll get in my way."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It sounds weird to everybody, but I can't stand living in the real world. It's to boring and bland. I like my world better."

"Well, this world can be kind of strange and boring sometimes," I quickly say.

She gives me a big smile and she starts to walk away. Oh crap, I think I offended her. I follow her and she explains that she has to go. She also says that she enjoyed our little adventure/date. She then waves me a goodbye as she leaves. I wave to her and I head towards the car. Axel looks stunned and I know that I am gonna have to explain it all to him.

"Wha-what happened? Why'd you let her get away?" He asks.

"She had other places to be. I'm not gonna hold her hostage. Unlike you."

"Ha ha, very funny," he says starting the car.

"Hey, can we run by Mickey D's or something. I'm straving."

"Didn't you eat with her?"

"No. It was kinda like a quick get together, and not like a date if you ask me. Anyway, please?"

"Fine. I'm getting hungry myself," he says, holding his stomach.

I smile and I get my book out. I turn it to the next page and I begin to replay the date over in my head. I then start my creative process.

_Rikku: Pisces  
__Age: 19  
__Good: Active and outgoing. Can do tricks that most gymnastic girls can't do. Nice body.  
__Bad: Is more focused on her 'work' than anything else. Doesn't really say much to me. No connection?  
__Pisces Personality: Pisces live in two worlds, the real world and the world where they see what they want to see. They want to avoid the pain and suffering that inhabit the real world. Their temperment is hard to pinpoint. They can also be very lazy when doing things that they don't care about.  
__Other Things About Rikku: Has her own little world that she lives in everyday._

As we pull into McDonalds, I see Rikku again. She was talking to a friend of hers, and after that they soon got in the car. Axel hands me my food and we pull out. While heading home I can't help but think, why are all of this girls not for me. Axel gives me a strange look and I plain out ask him.

"How come all these girls hate me?" I ask while munching on my burger.

"They don't hate you. They just weren't for you."

"Sigh..."

"It's true! Selphie liked you a lot, I mean a lot a lot, but you didn't feel the same way I guess. You may like her, but you didn't show it to much. And as for Rikku, you and her seemed better as friends. You need to stop putting yourself down. It's not right," Axel explains.

"...Thanks. I...I feel a lot better."

We soon arrive at my house and I see Leon walking down the sidewalk for home. He must've visited Rinoa late today. I get out and I tell Axel goodbye. I walk towards my younger brother and I ask him what's up. He gives me a smile which tells me that it was okay. Before I head inside Leon stops me so we can talk on the porch.

"What's up?" I ask.

"How'd your date go today?" He asks in return.

"Okay I guess. I don't think she was 'the one' for me. But then again, it could be me misreading her signals."

"I'm sorry, Rox."

"It's fine, but thanks anyway."

Leon gives me a smile and he reaches for the knob. He turns it and he then speaks. "Come on, dad's being calling me nonstop asking if I had seen you or not."

"Okay."

So we head inside to rest up for the next day. Where I go on date number three, and Leon heads back to the hospital.

XXX

**Okay, sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I didn't know what to write with her. Nothing really came up except for how she hunts for treasure and spheres. As for her dress, I chose to do her Final Fantasy dress, rather than her Kingdom Hearts. Why? Two reasons. One, even though I find her outfit adorible in KH, I wanted Roxas to think she was gorgeous. Two, she's a fairy in there and I could've simply made her human, but I chose not to. Anyway, that's really about it. Got nothing else to say today other than I am sorry that it took so long to update. Again. Review please.**


	5. Sagittarius

**Sagittarius**

I turn over and I scream like I've never screamed before. Sora was in my face. Smiling his dumb boy smile and up close, it scared me cause I was right there. Sora backs up and laughs as I grab my chest. I give him a glare and I stand up.

"Are you okay?" He asks through his laughter.

"Except the heart attack I just had, I'm fine," I reply.

"Axel told me to wake you up or you're gonna be late for your date," Sora says cheeryfully.

"Why didn't he just come up and do it?" I ask.

"You would want Axel to wake you up in the morning?"

"...Good point."

There was a long silence between us before Sora realizes that I want to get ready and he leaves the room. After getting ready I head downstairs to find Axel eating some crackers. We head to the car and Axel laughs as he retold me what Sora did to me this morning. Sora and his big mouth. Soon enough we pull up to a town. It was a big town, but not big enough for it to be classified as a small city. Axel looks around and he then turns his attention towards me.

"She's not here yet," he says.

"She could be," I argue.

"Nope. I happen to know this girl from school and I have here number."

"I thought that Marluxia didn't tell you about the girls."

"He didn't. He just told me about her because he knew that I knew her. How? She mentioned me over the phone."

"You must be close friends."

"Not really. She just used to hang out with me a lot. We don't anymore, but we do still talk every once in awhile."

"Okay then," I say, slightly freaked.

We wait for a few minutes and soon enough she arrives and Axel literally pushes me out of his car. I look around and I see a girl running towards me. Well, Axel was telling the truth, she really was here. While running I took the time to find out about her by her body. She sure wasn't fat that's for sure. She was in shape, but not masculine. Which is good because huge muscles on a girl is just gross. She had short black hair that was neatly parted on the right side with brown eyes. She had a black piece of cloth tied around her head with white on the top and bottom edges of it. She had on a black top with white decale, along with a black vest that she keeps open. She also wore brown short shorts with black pockets on them, brown high top sneakers with high black socks, a white wrist band on her right arm, and a medium lenght black glove on her left. She comes up and looks me up and down and then finally speaks.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie!"

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah, Yuffie," she says again.

'That name sounds familiar,' I think.

"Yuffie!" I say hugging her.

"Woah kid!" She says, surprised by my action.

"Don't you remember. It's me, Roxas. Axel's best friend."

She leans in and looks at me closely again. She walks around me in a circle and she then hugs me as I did her. At least she remembers me. I commit to the hug and she then smiles and puts her hands on her hips.

"Never though I'd see you again!" She says happily.

"Same here. It's been what, three years?" I ask.

"Yep. Why haven't we kept in contact?" She asks, curious why I haven't.

"Been busy. Besides, you could have called too ya know."

"Been busy myself!" She defends.

"Doing what?"

"Making the city a better place dummy."

"Really? How have you made it better?"

"Follow me."

I follow her as she leads the way through a bunch of people until we get to the heart of town. She knocks on a door and Vincent opens it. She smiles and gives him a big hug and she heads inside. I follow her inside and she then leads the way to her work station. She then pushes me down on her couch and she runs over to grab her latest 'way to protect the town' project. She turns around and shows me the object.

"TADAA!" She screams.

She shows me a small ball that is silver. It has a crack in the middle and it doesn't look like it could be used as a defense device. So how Yuffie thinks it can is beyond me. Vincent then comes in and takes a seat next to me. She then puts her hands on her hips and looks at me funny.

"Well...?"

"...What...is...it?"

"A defense device! What did you think it was!"

"I know that, but how does it defend anything?"

"Just watch."

She sets it down and she types something into her computer. In not even a few seconds, the ball breaks in half and a light comes up out of it. It then snaps together again and moves to an open space and it does the same thing. Yuffie then types something into the computer again, and it stops. She walks over to it and places it back on the shelf. I look at Vincent who smiles and I then look back at Yuffie who smirks. I'm speechless. I don't know really what to say.

"Now are you gonna say that it can't do anything?" She asks.

"...No..." I simply say.

"Great! Told ya Vincent!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have to see it fight to believe it," he replies.

"So I'm guessing you didn't make that," I add in.

"I did too!" She protests.

"..."

"...Sigh, okay, I didn't make it. Cid did, but that's a different matter."

"You see how she changes the subject," VIncent whispers to me.

"I heard that!" Yuffie screams.

She then grabs my hand and heads for the door. I wave to Vincent who nods and she then closes the door. She takes me to a pretzel stand and she orders for the two of us. We then head over to a curb and take a seat. As she happily snacks on her salty treat, I don't know if this is a date or friendly outing. I'm hoping for number two. Sure Yuffie and I were friends, but nothing more. I never felt that way for her. But then again, I never felt love for any girl before. So who knows, she and I might be a perfect match after all. She then smiles at me and taps my head.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"For being so quiet. You need to be more outspoken," she says as she finishes off her pretzel.

"Sigh, whatever."

"So, not the girl you were expecting, huh?"

"Not really."

"So you're not enjoying yourself!"

"No! Not like that at all! Hell, I met up with a friend I hadn't seen in years. How is that bad?"

"...Good point," she says smiling.

"You see. Hey, aren't you a Sagittarius?" I ask, remembering her birthday and hoping to start a conversation.

"Yep, yep!"

We sit for a bit before I notice something different about her. Hanging out of one of her pockets was a little ninja star. I stared at it for awhile and I then think I blanked trying to think of why she would have it. I guess she noticed while I blanked and she hits me with her fist. I rub my arm and I then shake my head. Man, I hate blanking out.

"Why were you staring at me? You know, right THERE."

"I noticed your mini ninja star, and then I blanked." I explain.

"That is my luck."

"You carry luck around with you?"

"Yeah. One day right out of school I was having a really bad day. Well then, while I was walking along, I found this. After that I started to have a better day. So now I carry it everywhere. It's got my luck."

"Wow, Yuffie, just wow. So why did you sign up for this dating service anyway?"

"Ehhhh, you first."

"Money issues that are the fault of my mother."

"Are you dating for money!"

"No! No. I need to marry someone so my dad can get his money from his dad."

"Oh I remember that. The thing about your mother that is. So it does make sense."

"You?" I ask again.

"I'm kinda creepied out by Vince. Not like I'm afraid of him, but I don't know why. I think he likes me, but I'm afraid to actually date him. We've been friends ever sense we were babies for gez sake!"

"So why are you living with him?"

"I wanted to move in, but then I started to notice how he got really close to me. Like I gave him the 'okay' signal to start flirting or something. I'm just not sure. So I figured if I dated other guys maybe we would stay friends. I just...I don't know, Rocky."

"One, don't call me that. Two, it'll be fine. Just let things go naturally."

"You really think so?" She asks.

"Definitly."

"Sigh, yeah," she says as she looks up in the sky.

She closes her eyes and she then takes a few deep breaths in and out. Back in and then back out again. I watch her once or twice, but I then decide to finish my snack. After a few minutes she hugs me and gets up. She waves and then heads back for home. Maybe she was going to confront Vincent, maybe she wasn't. Either way it doesn't matter. It's really not my business anyway. I walk back to the car and I find Axel asleep on the wheel. Well it's...'cute'? Okay, it was a little funny, but not cute. Just really kinda funny. Maybe that luck thing was real. He laughed at me when I woke up, now I laugh at him while he's asleep. I sit down and I get out my journal as he snores away.

_Yuffie: Sagittarius  
__Age: 21  
__Good: We know each other well. Is ditzy in a cute way. Hyper.  
__Bad: We're friends, so a relationship could ruin our friendship. Has unsure feelings maybe about Vincent.  
__Sagittarius Personality: Guided by luck, good things happen to them by their optimistic outlook on life, which attracts good fortune. No matter what they will always have this outlook. But they can be reckless and irresponsible because they can jump into situations before thinking it through.  
__Other Things About Yuffie: Carries a good luck charm with her and strongly believes in luck, but only in that one thing. Nothing else. Has a very opptimistic view of life._

After sitting for a few minutes he wakes up and he looks around. I laugh at him as he tries to figure out what's going on. He quickly remembers and we head for home. On the way back it's a quiet ride and it seems to last forever until we arrive at my house. I get out and I wave to him when I reach the door. Once inside I find that no one is home. I walk over to the fridge to find a note.

_Roxas, we are gone because we all have a busy day today. I have to go to the grocery store, Leon does too, along with the hospital, and Sora went over to Riku's house. Please watch the house for a bit if no one is home when you return. Thanks. -Dad_

I sigh and I head for bed. Hey, I'm in the house, but I'm to tired to stay up any longer. It's getting a bit rainy and I always get tired on rainy days. So, I go to my room, I close the door, and I go to sleep.

XXX

**Hello everyone! Um, nothing really to say, but I do have a site for all of you. Some of you may be wondering where I've been getting the facts from on the zodiac signs and what not. Well, the sight I've found the facts for and checked on is called (zodiac-signs-astrology) without the parenthesis of course. Anyway, it has all the signs, duh, and it tells you many interesting facts. It's very detailed and I found it to be a great sight if your curious and what an in depth look on your zodiac sign. So, check it out I guess. Also, I know Sagittarius sounds like another certain girl, but I thought that Yuffie would be a better Sagittarius.**


	6. Cancer

**Cancer**

I woke up today, ate my breakfast, and got a strange call from Axel. Today I have to walk to my date. Axel has caught a cold and isn't able to come and get me. Thanks Axel. At least he told me the destination. While walking down the street I feel kinda happy. No one would really ask me what happened. I also wouldn't have the cocky red head on my tail. Which would help me quite a lot, sense I would be able to be myself a lot more without Axel laughing ever five minutes. Soon enough I see a a girl waving at me. She seemed friendly enough, and I walked towards her.

"Are you my date?" She asks.

"Um, yeah, I think."

"You're the boy who signed up with that Marluxia guy right?"

"Right," I simply reply.

"Well then come on in."

She seemed like a sweet girl, though she does look familiar. A girl that I'd kinda want to spend the rest of my life with. She led me to her spot in the restaurant and we took a seat. She then told me that she'd be right back, as she had to go tell the waiter that her date had come. As I watch her leave, I felt good about this date. She was a sweet girl from what I could tell. She had short brown hair with a long piece braided in a pink material in the back and a blue bead strand hooked onto her hair. She wore a white top with a pink hood and a pink bottom half, and on the front of her top she had black string in an odd pattern. She also wore a pair of short jean shorts with a blue and white long skirt that she had cut so it only covered half of her left leg. She had on high black boots, a brown belt with blue stones and a huge pocket on it, two matching yellow bands on her upper arms, and a black band on her lower left arm, along with a blue necklace. What got me the most though, were her eyes. They were stunning. So beautiful and unique. Her left eye was blue, but her right eye was green. A combination that was magical and alluring. When she came back, she smiled at my happily.

"Yuna," she said, holding her hand out.

"Roxas," I reply, shaking hers.

"So what do you like?" She asks.

"I like reading..."

"Really? So do I! I don't read to much, but when I find an interesting novel I can't put it down."

"Same here! Do you like to indoors or out?"

"Out. Um, you've met Rikku, haven't you?" I nod my head. "She's my friend and we do that as our hobby. She's more into it than I am, but yeah."

"I thought you looked familiar."

"You've seen me before?"

"I went to McDonalds after my date with her, sense all we had was trail mix, and I saw her talking to you right before you two got in the car."

"Oh wow. I guess it was fate."

"So are you the same age as her?"

"No, I'm twenty."

"I'm just a year older than you."

"Cool."

"Yeah, um, what's your sign?"

"Rikku told me about that. How you asked her. I'm Cancer. The crab I believe is what the signs symbol is."

"Yeah, it's the crab."

"Are you really into that stuff."

"Not really, I just read a book recently, and that's how I know all the signs and stuff. Nerdy right?"

"Not at all. It's rather interesting at that."

We spent the night talking and just having a good time. We had already gotten our food and we had already finished it, but we just keep sitting there and talking. Right when I thought everything was okay, Yuna got a sad look on her face. I looked at her curiously and she sighed.

"Roxas, I have something to tell you," Yuna says sadly.

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Even though we're going on this date, I've already found someone. Someone that I like a lot. I wanted to tell you at the beginning, but I was afraid that you'd storm out of the place."

"Oh," I say, depressed.

"I know, I'm a horrible person. But, I didn't even sign up for Marluxia's place."

"Then who did?"

"My father. He wanted me to marry someone based on how much money they have. So he signed me up. He said that after thirteen dates, I could go with my heart and chose myself. You're number thirteen."

"I see."

"I know it sounds horrible, but I love him. He makes me happy. He got me out of my shell. I love Tidus so much, that I can't see myself with anyone else," she tells me.

"Well, I'm kinda mad that I was being used, but, I want you to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy, and I can't be mad at you for wanting that," I explain.

"Thank you so much."

She gets up and pulls me up. I was about to ask her what she was doing, but then she hugs me. She gives me the biggest hug that I've ever gotten. It was filled with so many emotions I couldn't count. She then leads me outside. Once outside, she waves to me and I walk over to a blonde haired boy. He must have been Tidus. He had tan skin and was deinifitly in shape. He was a nice boy and he smiles at me, I smile at him back.

"Thanks kid," he says.

"I'm not kid. I'm Roxas, and you are a lucky man."

"I know I am."

After that he plants a kiss on his lovers lips. It was sweet that they could be happy together. He goes over and pays for the dinner and I head for home. I had brought my book with me, so instead of walking home, I took a bus. No telling what could happen walking home at this time of night. While on the bus, I take out my book and a begin to write.

_Yuna: Cancer  
__Age: 20  
__Good: Had a lot in common. Made me feel different.  
__Bad: She's taken.  
__Cancer Personality: They are a mystical sign. They want comfort and security, yet they want exciting adventures. They have a driving personality, but it can be hidden by their cool, clam exterior.  
__Other Things About Yuna: She was a sweet girl who, even though she kinda used me, I wasn't mad at her._

"HOLLOW BASTION DRIVE!" The driver calls.

I put my book away and I get up and get out of the bus. Luckily the bus stop was very close to my home, so I didn't have to walk far. While almost home, I found my dad sitting outside. He runs up to me and he hugs me. He told me how worried he was and I explained why I was running a bit late. Then I gave him a sermon on how I was twenty one and I could take care of myself. He sighs and he then tells me to come on inside. I take a quick shower and I head on to bed. When I got in my room I look at my brothers. Leon was asleep with the covers over his head. Of course, Leon always did that when he was worried. I looked up at Sora's bunk and he wasn't there. I look in my bed and I found him sleeping in it. He also did that when he was worried. He slept in my bed. It was something he had done ever sense he was little. I brush the hair out of his face and I climb into his bunk. It was cramped up there, but soon enough I fell asleep.

XXX

**Yuna had a man! Oh no! Well, it was Tidus, so it's all good. At least Roxas understood though. Anyway, sorry if the chapters aren't very good or are very short. But, it's a good story, right? And as for this chapter being very short. This week has been VERY busy for me and it still is, as well as Yuna not getting to much screen time in KH2. Anyway, review please!**


	7. Libra

**Libra**

I wake up to get a call from a super annoying Axel. Apparently, his virus was only one of those twenty four hour ones, and he just had to freaking call at five in the morning to tell me. He then talks to me for almost an hour while I'm still sleepy and he then says this. THIS to the person they woke up. _'I'm going back to bed, see you in a few. BYE!'_ Who the hell calls someone and talks to them, then says, well, I'm going back to bed. NO ONE! So my sorry ass has been out of bed sense five in the morning. So today sucks. It truly sucks. A few hours later a hear a knock at the door and I open it to find Axel. Let me just say that he didn't get a warm welcome.

"Why the hell did you slam the door on me!" He yells.

"You woke me up at five in the morning to tell me something that could have waited."

"You could've gone back to bed," Axel announces.

"You know that once I wake up it is EXTREMELY hard for me to get back to bed," I say in a pissy tone.

"Oh yeeeaaahh. Forgot about that," Axel remembers.

"I can feel the love of friendship between us. I truly, truly can."

"I know. Anyway, we gotta get going."

"This early."

"It's ten a.m," he corrects.

"Great, now my timing is off! Thanks a lot," I say, stomping my feet on the floor.

"Stop throwing a tantrum and get your ass in the car," he explains as he heads for the car.

"Sigh, fine," I huff. "And I do not throw tantrums," I add.

"Whatever."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

We ride in the car to a part of town I've never seen before. It wasn't a bad part of town, it was a high class part of town actually. I look around while Axel drove past all the expensive shops. Coffee shops, clothing shops, gift shops, this place had everything. It was just lovely, as gay as that sounds. This place was like magic, or as Axel would say, this place was like a drug, because it sure woke me up. He pulls over and tells me to get out of the car. He can't find a parking place, so I have to walk, again, to my date meetup. He tells me that it is at a local flower shop. So, with that, he pulls away to go park. As I head down the streets of this lovely, rich part of town, I get stared at. Being new in this town must mean you get stared at cause I sure wasn't wearing bad clothes. After awhile I find the flower shop. I open it up and I call out to see if anyone was there.

"In a minute!" A danty voice calls out.

I head on over to the bunch of roses and I look at them all. They were very pretty. Very pretty indeed.

"Welcome kind sir. How may I help you?" She asks.

She sure was pretty. She was of small frame and she had a sweet, innocent voice. She had emerald green eyes, kinda like Axel's, and light brown hair that was braided in the back with a dark pink ribbon with two curls and bangs in the front. She wore conservative clothes, which spoke about her personality. She had on a long pink top that had two large white stripes on it and it tied around the neck. Along with that she had on a long pink skirt with a white strips across the middle and end of it. She also wore a pair of light brown boots. She gave me a warm smile and I walked up to the counter.

"Oh, I'm not looking for anything specific except my date."

"Oh!" She says surprised.

"Do you happen to know who she is?" I ask with a smile after hearing her response.

"That would be me. Hehe."

"Alrighty then."

"One minute. Just let me go tell my other employee to take over the counter."

She heads on to the back and I smile at this girl. She seemed like a nice girl. I would love for her to be the one actually. She's very nice and very polite. She's a girl I'd bring home to mom, well, dad. She comes back and she opens up the counter for me to come on in. I do so and she takes me to the roof of the building. I was amazed at what was up here. Up top was a garden. A garden with a table and chairs and everything. It was just so stunning. She heads over and she takes a seat and she smiles at me while I head over to take the one across.

"So what do you think?" She asks.

"It's amazing. I'm almost speechless," I reply as I look around.

"Glad you like it. I did it all by myself. It took some time, but it managed to work out."

"You did this all yourself? That makes this place even better!"

"Why thank you."

She gives me a warm smile and she gets up and heads back down to the store. I wonder if I scared her off or something? After a good five mintues she returns with a tray. I get up and run over to her to help her out. I take the tray from her and I place it on the table. I then pull out her chair and she takes her seat. As I take mine, she opens the tray up and pours two cups of tea. One for herself and one for me. Once the tea is poured, she passes the cup to me and I take a sip.

"This is really good. Did you make it?"

She simply nods and she passes me a small tray of tea cakes. I take one that was chocolate with a pink swirl on it. I place the tiny cake in my mouth and I eat it. It was mouthwatering.

"I'm guessing you're enjoying the food?"

"Definitly."

"I am glad," she says with a giggle. "So have you ever been to this part of town before?"

"Not once. I didn't even know this place existed."

"Really? This place is a very popular place. A lot of high school students come here to hang out."

"Well, when I was in high school, we never came here. We always spent our time at someones house."

"Must be the difference in the generation. Or the school itself. A see a lot of high school students in uniforms."

"My school never had uniforms, and it still doesn't. My younger brother is a sophmore there and he wears whatever he wants to school."

"Then that is probably why. A lot of the kids are from Paupo Prepetory School. A private school down the road."

"That's probably why then," I tell her, placing another cake into my mouth.

"So, anything you want to tell me about yourself?"

"My name is Roxas Strife, twenty one years old, I usually keep to myself, but I'm a friendly person. Ummmm...oh! I also like to read and cook!"

"I love to cook. It would be my second job if I didn't like working her so much," she says with a bright, warm smile.

"So you must really like flowers then."

"I do."

She says as she looks down in her lap with a slight smile. She then lifts herself from her seat and she gets up and heads toward a bush filled with flowers. She picks a few and she heads back over. She hands a small, light pink one to me and I smell it. It was very pretty and it smelt wonderfully. I then take a flower from her hand and I place it behind her left ear. Soon enough, I realize something that was rather rude of me.

"Oh! How rude of me, but I never got your name."

"Oh, that is right," she says as she takes her first bite of a small white cake. "My name is Aerith Gainsbourgh."

"Beautiful name."

"Why thank you."

"Welcome my dear. So why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Alright then. I'm Aerith Gainsbourgh, twenty two years old, Libra, and I enjoy plants and making people smile."

"Interesting," I say with a smile.

She gives me a slight nod and there was silence between the two of us. It was rather awkward, so I decide to ask her a few questions.

"Um, so do you like cats or dogs?" I ask.

"Both."

"Blue or pink?"

"Pink... But blue is nice too!" She adds in at the last moment.

As we continue to sit, talk, and enjoy these delicious cakes that she had made, I can feel a connection with her. She was very nice and quite polite. She sorta reminded me of Riona. Of course, Leon would then say that he had rubbed off on me. Which I would quickly deny. We talked for hours on hours until it was sunset. Time sure had flew by, but I enjoyed every minute of it. She then gets up and walks me to the door, sense the shop had already closed for the day. When we get outside, I see Axel waiting for me in his car. I tell her goodbye and she gives me a polite smile and she then heads to her car in the parking lot across the street. Once on our way home, Axel was fairly quiet. We talked a bit, but he said that he would let me have some peace tonight, as an apology for this mornings wake up call. I then get my book out and being to write.

_Aerith: Libra  
__Age: 22  
__Good: I felt like I had a connection with her. Very polite. A sweet and kind girl.  
__Bad: A bit dull. Has trouble making choices.  
__Libra Personality: They're likely to hide their feelings to bring peace to a group. They have a hard time saying no, and they are very indecisive. Some Libra's even suffer from a lack of self confidence.  
__Other Things About Aerith: Great cook._

After a long and slightly awkward ride in the car, the car stops and I get out. I tell Axel goodbye and I head to my room. I find Leon helping Sora with some homework, so at least it was going to be a quiet night tonight. Which is kinda good, cause I could use some sleep tonight, though it didn't quite feel like home. So I lay on my bed and I quickly fall asleep. The last thing I see is Sora looking at Leon while he explains how to do a math problem.

XXX

**Updates are taking a long time, I know. Though they should pick up, as I shouldn't be as busy anymore. Hopefully. Anyway, I love Aerith, but she was hard to write for. I don't know why she was, she just was, so sorry if it sucked.**


	8. Taurus

**Taurus**

I wake up from a nightmare at five in the morning. I didn't have to be ready til seven, so I really did want to go back to sleep, however, that wasn't gonna happen. So, I sit up in my bed and replay the dream. I don't know why I was so afraid of it? I mean, when I think about, it wasn't even that scary. So why was I so frightened of it? I close my eyes and I replay every detail that I can remember about it. I was in the woods, alone, and their were twelve trees before me. I looked all around me, but I couldn't find something. I get into a fetal position and I pull my hands over my head. I then felt something touch my back, and when I turn around the tree is grabbing me. Then all of them join in. I couldn't escape and then...then I woke up.

"Sigh, why would I wake up from something like that this early?" I ask myself.

I get up and I quietly head to the bathroom. I take my shower, brush my teeth, and do all the necessities before I go back into my room to get my phone. No messages. That's odd. When I look at the clock it was about six thirty, so that's understandable. I then head downstairs to watch some television to pass the time. After an hour or two passes, I hear a knock on the door. I get up to answer it and before me stands Axel.

"Hey, buddy!" He greets.

"Hey there yourself. Ready to go?"

"Only if you are."

I nod and we head for the car. Once inside, we turn on the radio to hear Axel's jam, or his weekly song sense he never keeps his favorite song for more than a week. He sings the lyrics the whole ride, off key may I add, a guys voice can only go so high, before he pulls into a driveway of some house. He parks and he then gets out. Confused, I sit inside until Axel knocks on my window. I get out and he then locks the car.

"We're meeting her here?" I ask, very confused.

"Yeah."

"Oh gez. Another Selphie?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't seem like it," he explains, unknowingly guessing.

We head for the door and he rings the doorbell. We wait for a few minutes before we hear a crash inside. We look at one another and we then look through the small windows near the door. We didn't see anything, so we decided to knock this time. After a short pause we hear a voice from inside. We continue to be creepers and look inside the house to see a young lady running down the stairs. She straightens her hair in the mirror and she then opens the door for us.

"Hello!" She greets.

"Hi, um, are you..." I start to say.

"Tifa," Axel finishes.

"Why yes I am," she says as she places her hands on her hips. "Why? Are either of you guys here because of that service thing?"

We nod and she gives us a smile. She steps aside and lets us in before closing the door behind us. We look around to find her house is quite nice. She leads us into her living room and she tells us she'll be back in a second. As we wait around, I notice a lot of photos of a boy and a girl. Did she have kids? When she returns, she comes back with a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk.

"I hope you guys don't mind," she says politely.

"Not at all!" Axel says as he digs into the cookies.

"Same here," I reply.

As we sit and enjoy the cookies, I can get a better look at her. She has black sneakers with black shorts and a black tank top that is zipped up over a white one. With the shorts she has on some kind of skirt thing that is short in the front and long in the back. It was very unsual, but very cool looking at the same time. She has a red, rust to be more specific, eyes and dark brown to black, depending on the light she is in, hair that goes down to her mid-wasit. She was very pretty. Not to mention that she had a nice body. She was fit, slender, a good height, and, um, was well endowed in the upper chest area, if you know what I mean. After a bit of silence, I decide to break the ice.

"So, do you have kids?" I ask randomly.

Axel almost drops his cookie into his glass of milk as he looks at me with utter shock. Tifa, however, calmly puts a loose strand of hair behind her ear before answering.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I noticed how you have a lot of photos of these two kids so I just wondered," I say while holding up a photo of the two of them.

"Oh, well, no. They're not mine. They're my niece and my nephew. Marlene and Denzel. They visit me often, due to the fact that they don't have the best home life. So I might even end up adopting them," she explains.

"That's nice!" I reply.

She nods her head and she looks over at Axel and then back at me.

"So, I'm guessing the redhead is my date?"

"WHAT! NO!" Axel yells.

"Really? You're my date?" Tifa finally says after a bit while staring at me.

"Yeah. Surprised much?" I ask.

"Very. You look so young."

Axel snickers and I just give a loud sigh.

"Well, I'm twenty one, so I'm not to young."

"Wow. Big age difference then. I am twenty four."

"It's not that big of a difference," Axel adds in, eating his eighth cookie.

"Oh, I know, I just wasn't expecting someone that young."

"Again, I'm not that young," I say with a sigh.

Their was another pause of silence. During this time you could hear only a few things. You could hear the clock ticking back and forth, Axel munching on the treats that were so kindly offered to him, the tapping of my feet, and the occasional sigh from Tifa. After a bit, Axel looks around and heads to the other room. Well, he started to, but he then came back for the cookies and his drink, then he leaves us alone. Once he was gone, I decide to go over and sit next to her. Break down that awkward barrier.

"So, your friend there. He sure is something, isn't he?"

"He is, but you get used to it," I reassure her.

"Exactly. I have a friend who reminds me of him an awfully lot. So much that it kinda scares me."

"Really? That's odd."

"It is? So, watcha wanna talk about, ummmmm..."

"Roxas."

"Okay! So watcha wanna talk about, Roxas?"

"Don't know. Tell me about yourself I guess."

"Well you know my name and age and I know yours, so that's covered. So what can I tell you about myself? Hmmmm...Oh! I know. I practice martial arts and kick boxing. Strange right? Anyway, I enjoy doing that, ummm, I'm a Taurus, I enjoy kids an awfully lot, and I'm just kinda ready to settle down. That is the main reason why I signed up for this. I really want a family and to adopt Denzel and Marlene as my own. Though they say I need to be married in order to do that."

"I see. Well I think you'll make a great mother, you're so kind and caring, and I can see that very clearly in you."

"Why thank you," she says, her cheeks turning a pale pink.

"Don't be embarrassed by it. It's a good thing."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself," she says as she tried to calm herself.

"I like to read and I am a bit quite sometimes. I enjoy spending time with family and friends and I am hoping to find someone through this. It's a hard to explain why, but yeah."

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it," she says as she leans towards me.

I blush a bit from how close she is and she laughs when she notices. She ruffles my spiky hair a bit and I give her a slight pout. She, again, laughs at this before she gets up. I look at her puzzled and she then pulls me up. Once I'm up, she quickly looks at the clock before pulling me into a hug. And let me tell you that it was the most awkward hug I have ever experienced. With her being a bit taller than me and her having a large bust, during the hug, my face was literally in between her, um, boobs. Which was kinda awkward for a first date, don't ya think? She pulls away and she tells me she has to leave to get Denzel and Marlene. I find Axel to find him finishing off the last cookie and I pull him up before heading out the door. She follows us, but instead of getting into Axel's car, she gets into her own. She waves goodbye to us before driving off and Axel looks at me in confusion. I explain the situation and he gives me the 'yeah, sure, whatever you say' look before we head home ourselves. A few minutes into the car ride and I get this.

"So, what really happened that made us have to leave?" Axel asks.

"I'm telling the truth! I swear!" I shout.

"Your dates have been so amazing and you keep giving me shitty excuses like these. Dude, make a new one up if you are gonna lie."

"I am not lying Cookie Monster."

"...I was hungry okay and fine. I believe you...This time."

"Ugh..." I groan.

I quickly pull out a pen and my book and I then start to quickly write.

_Tifa: Taurus  
__Age: 24  
__Good: She was a great cook. Very sexy. A kind young woman.  
__Bad: Might be using me to get ahold of Denzel and Marlene. Didn't feel a spark?  
__Taurus Personality: Stubborn and persistent, they are well known to not give up. They are easy going and not one to pick a fight with, sense they have a temper beneath them. Taurus's are down to earth who do not like flashy or gaudy things. They prefer comfortable and creative settings or objects. Taurus can be secretive, opinionated, and stingy.  
__Other Things About Tifa: Very kind. Can take care of herself. (NOTE: She knows martial arts and kick boxing.)_

Once I finish, I spell check it and I then put the book away. I turn the radio on so Axel and I can listen to music. Again, he sings off key the rest of the way, which was actually kind of funny. Ever hear someone sing 'Poker Face' off key and raised two octaves for fun, it's actually kinda hilarious. Ten minutes later and the car stops to drop me off. I get out and wish him and his singing good luck, and I then head inside. I'm greeted to find the family playing Monopoly. Dad was the debating on whether to buy Park Avenue or not, Leon was the banker, and Sora was already in debt. Sora had a bad habit of buying EVERYTHING he landed on. Poor kid. I sit down to watch the game, and when it was over, Leon won, I joined in. The rest of the night we spent playing Monopoly.

XXX

**Sorry for the long wait again. I've been lazy with writing lately. Not a great excuse, I know, but I'm being honest here. Anyway, Tifa was Taurus, because on the key words that I found under the Taurus page. One of the words was possessive, which during KH2, as she tried to find Cloud, that was the first thing that came into mind. Anyway, enjoy folks!**


	9. Gemini

**Gemini**

Yesterday went by pretty fast, which means that the wedding is getting closer and closer the more I think about it. I have to say that I am kinda worried, I really haven't felt a complete spark with anyone yet, but that's alright. Maybe today will be my lucky day. I still have a few more girls to go, so I've got time.

"ROX-ASS! Get down here!" Axel shouts from downstairs.

"Don't call me that!" I reply as I head down to meet him.

"Then don't be such a girl and take FOREVER to get ready."

"Oh shut up you. I wanna look nice for this girl today."

Axel justs looks at me weird and he then grabs my hand and pulls me toward his car. Talk about being pushy. Once inside the car, he begins to drive and I just sit and listen to the awkward silence lingering in the car. Axel was a bit...off today. I don't know exactly why, but he just was. I sigh and I then look over at him. He's glaring slightly as he drives. Yep, that proves that something is wrong.

"Axel, what's wrong?" I ask, being the awesome friend that I am.

"Nothing is."

I give him my pout lip and I sigh heavily. Thus, turning his attention to me, which he quickly puts back on the rode.

"That's not gonna work."

"Tell me what's wrong you flaming pyro you."

"Just a bit irritated, that's all."

"Look, I said that I was sorry. I didn't mean to take that long," I quickly explain.

"Not about that, about something else. And it's for me to know and you not to, so just drop it."

Man, I've never seen him this pissed off before. Something is horribly wrong and I really want to know what it is. However, sense he is driving the car, and sense I value my life, I'll keep quiet. For now that is. After about ten to twenty more minutes of driving, we arrive at a park. The exact park that I use to come to all the time when I was little. Man did I love this park. Axel lets me off and I get out as he goes off to do his own thing. I walk around a bit before I actually find my date. Hey! It's a big park! I eventually find her sitting on a bench.

She was so different and so beautiful all at the same time. She has bright green eyes that I could see from a far distance, I think they were even brighter than Axel's! She also has dark brown hair that was in an odd style. It stuck out in the sides and two strands hung down just long enough so that they could drape over her shoulders. She wears an orange tank top that has white floral designs on it, and she wears a pair of khaki colored capri pants. Her shoes are white, black, and cream with black laces and she has orange sock with a white him that go to a bit below her knees. She also has accessorized with blue bracelet on her right wrist and she wears a black necklace with a blue charm on it. Her body was a good size, small yet not completely petite. She was a perfect girl, I have to say. I walk over to her and she immediately greets me.

"Hi, I'm Olette," she greets.

"Hey there! I'm Roxas. Are you my date?"

"I believe so. I was picked by a man named Marluxia if that's what you are talking about."

"Then you are. So, my lady, what would you like to do?" I ask, being courteous.

"Wanna go get some sea salt ice cream?"

"Sure! I love the stuff.

"Same here!"

Today, even though it wasn't going great for Axel, was going great for me. I was really enjoying myself today. We head over to a stand and I order two bars of sea salt ice cream. I pay the man some money and I give her a bar. She takes it and quickly takes a bite out of it and she then looks at me with a sorry expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really hungry," she apologizes.

"It's fine. Here."

I quickly shove the salty yet sweet bar into my mouth and I take a huge bite out of it. I then retake the treat out to show her. She laughs and she then gives me a warm smile. We then head on over back to the bench we were just on to finish our treats before doing anything different. During this time, I think that I should get to know Olette a bit more. I look over at her to find her taking another bite out of the ice cream and once she's finished chewing on it I start to ask her some questions.

"So, Olette, how old are you?"

"Twenty one. You?"

"Twenty one."

"Alright then, what is your favorite thing to do?" She asks me.

"Read, hang out with friends, things like that."

"Well I like to shop, hang out with friends, and watch sun sets."

"Sun sets are pretty. What do you look for in a guy?"

"Someone that can make me smile and not care that I act like a bit of a boy. They also have to have a bit of responsibility, but if they don't have any and I truly care for them, it won't matter. So basically, a guy who loves me for me. That's all I really ask for," she explains.

"Basically it's the same for me, except with girls, not guys."

"Oh, of course, Roxas. I know you like guy," she says jokingly.

I can't help, but laugh as she says that. We both laugh together and we loosen up some more if that's even possibly. We, well I at least, just felt so comfortable around her. Maybe she was the one. As we calm down from our fit of laughter, we both blush a bit.

"So, um, are you in college?"

"Yeah. I'm studying to be a physical therapist."

"Oh that's cool! I'm studying to be a writer."

"Amazing! Okay, so what is your zodiac?" She asks quickly.

"Oh! Mine is Capricorn. What about you?"

"Gemini. The twin sign."

After that, before I can ask her another question, she takes the last bite of her ice cream and she then gets up and heads towards the playground. I quickly get up and follow her, but inside the playground I lose her. She surprises me by coming down the slide and jumping onto my back. I jump and I fall, not on her of course. She then lends a hand to help me off and she says sorry while laughing. I get up and brush myself off and I head over to the swings. I swing for a bit, as she then comes over and joins me, and I then decide to push her a bit. We spend the rest of our date in the park, just playing around, hanging out, and just being ourselves. Once it hit sun set Olette had to go, as she had work tomorrow. I give her a hug goodbye and she hugs back. She heads over to her car and I head over to Axel. He didn't seem as irritated, but he seemed still kinda mad.

"You feeling any better Mr. Mad?" I ask.

"A lot. I just had to set some things straight that's all."

"Well that's good."

"So how was your date blondy?"

"Good. She might be the one actually. I had a lot of fun with her. Her name was Olette."

"Awwww, my little Roxy is growing up!" He yells.

"Shut up!" I urge. "Just get in the car and drive."

"Awwww, who's embarrassed?"

I just get into the car and I grab my book while Axel gets in and begins to drive.

_Olette: Gemini  
__Age: 21  
__Good: We really had a connection. She was very different. Was in college.  
__Bad: Might have some issues later on due to clashing personalities in some issues?  
__Gemini Personality: Gemini are brimming with energy and vitality and they are clever with their words. Intelligent and very adaptable to every situation and every person. They are not the type to sit and watch the world go by, they want to be involved. They have interesting thoughts and opinions and aren't afraid to speak their mind.  
__Other Things About Olette: She loves sea salt ice cream!_

After I finish my review of my date, man I sound like a critic, I put the book away and I sit quietly as Axel bugs me about more info on my date. Dates are private business mister. So instead of answering him, I sat quietly and I sorta blanked out. By the time I snapped out of my trance, I'm home, with Axel of course trying to get my attention. I shack my head, making sure that I am all here, and I get out of the car. Once inside I decide to sit and relax with some television. While, of course, replaying my amazing date over and over and over again.

XXX

**Okay, Olette is done and the story is slowly, but surely, winding down. I say this has eight more chapters left. Maybe a little more or a little less depending. Anyway, enjoy Gemini's. This was for you guys.**


	10. Aquarius

**Aquarius**

I wake up once more and I take a look at my calendar, about a week left until the wedding. Whenever I even think about the wedding my hands freeze up and my I can't talk cause I sweat...Wait, that wasn't right. See it's already getting to me! What I meant was, my hands get sweaty and I can't talk cause my mind freezes up. There, now that's right. Do you all see what this is doing to me! Stupid wedding! Hmph.

I soon cover the calendar with my hand and I get up and grab myself a chocolate poptart to fill my aching stomach. After my morning routine of the you know what's, I decided I'll walk to Axel's house, or at least meet him on the way there. I could use the exercise and what not anyway. And what do you know, not even ten minutes into my walk that red car pulls up and he stalkerishly pulls me in.

"Stalker much!" I scream after I close the door.

"Exactly!"

"Oh, Axel..."

"Now don't moan, Roxas. You know I don't go that way," Axel explains.

"Only you would think that," I grumble.

"Again, exactly."

During the ride, I notice we head to an outer part of town. A place that looked so familiar yet so strange. I was curious to see what girl number eight had in store for me. After passing a few houses in the country and a gas station or two, we pull into a YMCA. I look at Axel for an explaination, but he simply pulls into a parking space and gives me the 'what' look.

"Why are we at a local YMCA?" I ask.

"For your date, dummy. Gez. It's true, blondes really are dumb."

"Shut it, Axel."

"Shut what?"

"Either shut up or give a GOOD explanation."

"She works as a swim coach for the YMCA and she had to work the day that her date was scheduled. She couldn't get out of it so she had to have her date here. As for your trunks I brought over the pair that you leave at my house for when you stay with me."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Now get your ass out there and wow that girl!"

He pushes me out of his car and throws me my trunks. I close the door after catching the flying swimwear and I head on inside. One thing about the YMCA, it's nice. Very nice inside. At least this one was. I walk in and head to the front desk and I say that I'm here to swim. They let me through after trying to get me to be a member, but I get through without joining. I then head for a locker room to change in and I get ready. I come back out five minutes later wearing my black trunks with white checkerboard pattern going up the side of both of my legs. I strut my stuff, okay, that was a lie. I hurry and pick a bench as I watch the three teachers teach three different age groups to learn how to swim.

"Well, it's one of these three teachers, so which is it gonna be," I mumble to myself.

The first teacher was teaching the little kids, probably ages three to four. However, this teacher was a guy, so I knew that he was not my date. Teacher number two was teaching the children aged five to six. She had light brown hair and she was wearing a ring or two, so I'm iffy on her. The last teacher was teaching kids aged seven through nine. She was really pretty. So, as I casually wait it out, I wonder to myself which girl will approach me. Soon enough, the kids are dismissed for the day and they all head to their parents. The brunette heads over to the male teacher and plants a light kiss on him. So their married I guess...Wait! Then that means that she's my date.

I look over to see her standing all alone. Waiting for me to approach her to let her know. She had blue hair that was short and styled in an odd yet calm fashion and she had a pair of blue eyes to match. She wore a blue, black, and white bikini that fit her body well. The top was blue with black trimming and the bottoms were blue with black trimming as well, but it had a small white flower on her left hip. Her body was nicely fit and she was better endowed in the chest department then most girls I have dated, yet still so small compared to Tifa.

I take in a deep breath, get up and I walk over to her. She looks at me funny, but I quickly explain myself in a charming manner.

"I'm Roxas, I'm with the dating service thing."

"Hi there, Roxas. I'm Aqua."

"Beautiful name. It seems to be a favorite color of yours, too."

"Yeah...I do like blue."

"Well, do you wanna sit down or swim or what?" I ask.

"Lets sit and talk for a bit. I don't wanna prune so I need a break out of the water," she explains.

"Alrighty then."

We head back over to the table I was sitting at and I hand her the towel I was given, but wasn't using. She quickly dries herself off with it before handing it back to me.

"So, Roxas. Wanna tell me bout yourself?" She asks.

"Sure. I'm twenty one, Capricorn, likes to read, watch tv, and hang with friends, and I am very smart for a blonde," I explain, finishing off with a small joke.

"Haha. I'm twenty three, Aquarius, like to swim, relax, and hang out with my best friends, and this is my natural hair color."

"Everything about you is blue isn't it?"

"Yes. My mom named me Aqua because when she saw me she said I had the most beautiful aqua eyes. So she named me Aqua. It just so happened to be ironic that my favorite color is any shade of blue and that I'm an Aquarius," my date clarifies.

"That's cool though. It's what makes you unique. So, why'd you sign up for this anyway? A girl like you couldn't possibly have trouble getting guys."

"I don't either. The problem is that they never quite get me or just use me as eye candy. I want someone who will love me no matter what and someone that loves me for me, not for what I look like."

"That's a good enough reason. Mine is with a financial issue."

"I know. Marluxia informed me of this. I asked him why you were using his service to get married because you looked so young."

"It's not that I don't wanna. I'm just nervous and if I truly find someone to click with, I'll still love the person anyway."

"That's good. So, you wanna head back into the water? I can teach you a few tricks."

I nod and she hops right back into the pool, the deep end of course. I jump in myself and I go pretty far down. I pop back up to the surface to find Aqua waiting for me. She looked stunning doing so. She grabbed my shoulders and counted to three before pushing me under and following me down. Under the water she stares at me and then swims away from. I follow her, but I come up for air rather quickly. I don't swim very much to have amazing lungs. While I'm at the surface catching my breath she appears once more and giggles. I give her a smile and we swim a bit more before we decided to go to the Burger King next door to grab something to eat.

As I wait for her outside, in my clothes of course, I can see Axel napping in his car. He kinda looked...strange sleeping in a car at the YMCA, but whatever. When she comes back out she has very original clothes on. She wore a dark blue tank top with a black girdle type thing with white lace on either side of it. She had two pink straps overlapping her chest with a silver heart in the middle of where they both connect. She also wore black shorts with a blue and white skirt that had an opening, kinda like Yuna's, except the opening was in the front and not on the side. She also wore high black stockings with metal like shoes and white arm warmers with greyish gloves. Again, it was very original and something you just had to see.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah."

We head over to Burger King, get our food, and we take a seat. As she munches on her fries, I try and think of some questions to ask her. However, once she finishes off the fries she was chewing on, she asks me a question before I get to.

"So, Roxas, do you have a brother or something?"

"Yeah. Two actually. Leon and Sora are their names."

"Tell me more."

"Well, Leon is eighteen and has brown hair and blue eyes. He's currently engaged and he has been for the last year and six months. He'll be marrying very soon. Then their is Sora, he also has brown hair and blue eyes, but he's only fifteen. All the girls love him, but he doesn't notice girls like that yet. Or at least he keeps it a secret."

"That's neat. I always wanted a sibling. A little sister or an older brother."

"They're not the greatest," I explain with a smile.

"Do they embarrass you at all?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I remember when I brought home one of my friends, a girl by the way. I was a Sophmore in high school and Leon was twelve, I was fifteen, and he runs in and says 'Roxas likes you!' I blush madly, in embarrassment, and she then laughs at me for the next two weeks."

"Haha!" She laughs.

"Not only that, but when Sora was five and I was twelve, I use to have a crush on my teacher, well, Sora runs up and tells her how I like her and stuff. He didn't know any better though, so it wasn't entirely his fault. Anyway, all I have to say is that I was so glad that it was the last day of school."

"That's so funny! Well, I guess being an only child does have it's advantages," she says with a smile.

"It definitely does!"

The rest of the date, we sit and talk at Burger King. We laugh at past stories and we get to know each other better. We also did a few tricks with our food while he still had it. After an hour or two, yes we spent two hours at Burger King...Sad, I know...Anyway! After about two hours, we head back to the YMCA and I walk to her to her black car. She gets in and waves me a little wave. After watching her leave, I get back into the car that Axel was still in, sleeping if I may add. I wake him up by honking the horn and he hits his head on the roof of the car.

"DAMN! ROXAS!" He screams.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Stop checking me out..." Axel says with a smile to get back at me.

"Way to ruin my fun. Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I say frantically.

"Suuuuuure, Roxy. Whatever you say."

He pulls out and we head home while I of course get out my handy dandy notebook!

_Aqua: Aquarius  
__Age: 23  
__Good: Funny. Has got things going good for her. Unique.  
Bad: Maybe a bit to nosy? Maybe later in relationship she might be untrusting to me?  
__Aquarius Personality: Aquarius's are very intelligent and like to see things from all points of view. They believe that everyone should live to be who they want to be and they never judge others. They are very skilled and witty and can master manipulation justifying anything they do or think. Because of this, they can adapt well to any situation and can deal with any personality type.  
Other Things About Aqua: Has a very unique clothing style. Is very good with children._

Once I finish writing, I slip my notebook away to see that we are still a bit from the house. So I deiced to bring up a sore subject. One that Axel probably won't like.

"So, Axel, why were you mad yesterday?" I ask, curious.

"I just was okay."

"I want a better answer, Axel."

"Yuffie was complaining to me about relationship problems on what to do with Vincent. She has no idea on how to act around him and I just didn't want to deal with it to be brutally honest."

"Fair enough. Just curious was all."

"I know. Sorry if I snapped at ya or anything."

"Axel, it's fine. I've snapped at you when I've been angry before, so don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"True."

About two minutes after the car went dead silent, Axel stops the car and unlocks the car doors. I get out and I head inside to find Sora on the phone. Probably with Riku. The two of them have always been close. I wave and he waves back, only to quickly get back to the conversation. I smile and I head to my room to do a bit of cleaning. After I cleaned my room, including my brothers side, I fall on the bed and sleep.

XXX

**Hey guys, sorry the chapter was a bit late. Been very busy and stuff. Anyway, I know a lot of people probably predicted Aqua to be Aquarius, but she acts like one to me and at the time I chose most of the signs for the girls, I didn't know to much about her so it's pretty lucky that she acts like an Aquarius. As for her clothing description, I did the best I could. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Scorpio

**Scorpio**

I wake up to find myself still in my clothes from yesterday. Gross. I quickly hop into the shower to rinse the filth away and I put on a pair of fresh clothes. Now that's much better. Today, Sora has to come with me. Why, I have no idea, but apparently I have to drop him off at Riku's house. Sure he could walk there, but Sora's lazy. Enough said. After waking Sora up and dragging him out of bed, this was at twelve in the afternoon, and getting a whines from the young boy, I was finally able to get him ready. At least he was spending the night there tonight.

"Ready to go, Sora?" I ask.

"Yep! I can't wait to go to Riku's! I always have so much fun over there!" Sora cheers.

"What do you two even do? I mean, you guys are fifteen. It's not like when you were younger and you guys used to play."

"We hang out and talk and play video games and go online and stuff. Duh!"

"I was curious okay. Don't get sarcastic with me. Riku just doesn't seem the type to do anything really like that, okay."

"Riku isn't what he looks like. I wish you'd stop saying that. Axel doesn't look what he looks like either."

"Which is?" I ask, curious.

"Promise you won't tell him or yell at me?" I nod my head. "Okay, when I was twelve and a bit into my thirteenth year, I always thought Axel was gay." I burst out laughing hearing this. "You're not mad?"

"No! That's hilarious! No wonder you would never change with us in the locker room when we went swimming at the beach!" I laugh out remembering the memory.

Before Sora can answer, we hear a car horn and I quickly calm myself down before heading outside. Making sure Sora has everything for his overnight stay of course. Once we get into the car, and after I explain to Axel why Sora was here, we hit the road. We ride for a bit before turning down a road full of houses and drop Sora off at Riku's. Then we head for the date. It was a rather quiet ride, but it was good because I was to busy thinking about the memory I remembered earlier. Oh what fun that was.

"Okay, out ya go," Axel says with a grin.

"Gez, aren't you pushy."

"Always am!"

I get out and notice that I am at a movie theater and in a parking lot.

"You're coming with me?"

"I'm gonna watch a movie thank you. Not sit in the car. I about got a crick in my neck from yesterday."

I laugh and we head towards the theater. Waiting outside is a girl standing all alone. I wonder if she's my date. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti tank top with a tight, black skirt that went to the middle of her thigh. She was wearing black high heels and she also wore a black bracelet on her left wrist that had thunderbolts on it. She has greenish blue eyes and bright yellow hair that is slicked back with two antennae like bangs on either side of her head. Her body was very slim. I look over at Axel to say something to find him wide eyed. The girl soon notices us and heads toward us. She stops in front of Axel and looks him up and down.

"Are you my date? If so, then what's with the kid?" She asks hastily.

"I'm not, but if you want I can be," Axel says with a flirtatious grin.

"No. Maybe later though," she quickly adds on. "Are you my date then?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you kid?"

"Twenty one. What about you?"

"You shouldn't ask a woman her age. However, if you must know I am twenty three."

Gez she sure was kinda bitchy.

"Well, what movie do you want to see?"

"I was looking into this horror film here..."

"I don't like horror films," I quickly tell her.

"Baby..." She says with a joking grin. "By the way, names Larxene."

"Roxas, and lets watch this comedy. It looks pretty good."

"Alright."

We head inside and buy our tickets, along with a few snacks. We each get a small popcorn, a drink, and some candy. We had totally different tastes so that's kinda why we didn't share anything. Her popcorn was drenched in butter while mine was not. She got a cherry slushy kinda thing while I got orange Crush. She got Reese, but I got Jolly Ranchers. You see, totally different tastes. We then head on into theater, which was theater four, and we take our seats. Axel sat a few rows behind us. I have a feeling that he likes Larxene more than I do.

"So, Larxene, what's your zodiac?"

"Scorpio. Let me guess, you are really into the star crap right."

"Not really, just find it interesting and I was just curious."

"Hmmm, so what do you do?"

"I'm studying to be a writer. You?"

"I'm teach martial arts."

I sink in my seat a bit. If I piss her off with her huge temper flares, I'll be sure to get a broken spin.

"So what's with the stalker redhead?"

"That's Axel, he's my ride. I don't have a car yet."

"Maybe you should work on getting one. Also, what's with the scratch on your arm?"

I look down to see a small scratch on my right arm. She sure is observant. I didn't even notice that. I tell her I don't know how I got it and she simple shrugs. Well she's as nice as a rattlesnake, that's for sure. The movie starts and we sit and watch it, while I think Axel zoned in and out of it thanks to my date. Once the movie was over, we head outside and we sit on the bench near the theater.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" I ask.

"Could have been better."

"Oh..."

"Listen, I have to go. I really did have a fun night tonight though, don't get me wrong."

She places a kiss on my cheek and she then heads on over to a yellow sports car parked across the street. Axel soon joins me, only to get a view of her as she walks away. He looks at me with a big smile and with a love look in his eyes.

"I think I'm in love."

"Seriously, Axel? You. In love. That's gotta be a joke."

"It's not. Not to mention that she's hot!"

"You like her better than I do, and personally, I think she likes you to. She was nicer to you than me. Not to mention that I couldn't deal with someone that bitchy."

"Don't call her bitchy. Call her empowered."

I sigh while I nod my head after hearing Axel's remark. Gez, I think he really might be in love. Anyone can see that she's not empowered. She's just a bitch! After that I just head to the car, with Axel hot on my heels. We get into the car and we head home, only to run into her on the road. I slam my head on the back of my seat as she sits across from us at a red light and the two of them flirt madly before the light turns green. I decided to get out my book and write during this time. I was better than seeing Larxene stare at Axel with lust filled eyes and vice versa.

_Larxene: Scorpio  
__Age: 23  
__Good: Sexy. Ummmmm...?  
__Bad: Bitchy. Axel likes her and Larxene likes him. Again, bitchy.  
__Scorpio Personality: Scorpios are very deep and intense. They have extreme strength, passion, a strong will, and are persistent. They are very kind, loyal, and generous to the person they hold dear to them. They are very controlling.  
__Other Things About Larxene: Very flirtatious._

Once the light hit green, the two parted there ways and Axel dropped me off. Probably to go find Larxene. I went inside to find it extremely quiet. Man, with Sora gone, this house was like a ghost town. It was kinda eerie. I guess I'll just play around on the computer. And that's what I did all night.

XXX

**This time I updated on time! The reason I didn't put Larxene in her Organization XIII cloak was because it would have looked weird. I mean, really, wouldn't it to you? Also, the date was short because I find it VERY hard to imagine Larxene and Roxas really connecting on this kind of level. Axel and Larxene, yes, but Roxas and Larxene, no. So sorry if this chapter was a dissapointment or whatever. And I'm also sorry to anyone who is a Scorpio who might be offended by this. ^^'**


	12. Aries

**Aries**

I wake with my head on the computer. I look around, wondering where I even am. I soon remember that I went onto this online rpg game and I must've played it until I could barley keep my eyes open. When I look at the computer screen, I see that the screen was back on the main page. Leon or Cloud must have came in, or were headed out, and saw and closed the screen off. I look at the time and I hurry to get ready for the day. Man, these last few days I have been soooooooooooo out of it. When I come out of the bathroom, all ready for the day ahead of me, I run into a certain redhead.

"Axel! What are doing!"

"Waiting for you. What do you think?"

"Sigh, never mind. Come on, lets just go."

"But your hair is still wet," Axel points out.

"It'll dry in the car. Let's just hit the road."

"Alright."

We head out to the car and once we are both safely inside, we hit the road. I also remind Axel that we have to pick up Sora. Well, apparently, sense we were running so late today, the brunette would be tagging along with us. Oh gez...

Soon enough, we pull up to Riku's house.

"Bye, Riku!" Sora calls out.

"See ya!" Riku replies.

Sora then opens the car door and gets inside. I then, have to explain as to why he'll be tagging along today. After he heard this, Sora was as excited as he could be. I don't know why he was, but he was. Which frightened me on so many different levels. Axel just smirked and drove off. On the way there, my little brother wouldn't shut his mouth. All he did was ask questions. Are all siblings this annoying or is it just mine? Man, Axel was so lucky to be an only child. Especially at times like this. Eventually we arrive at our destination and it was a mall. We all get out of the car and we head inside.

"So, Axel, do you see her?" I ask.

"Dude, I don't even know what she looks like," Axel explains.

"Then where am I suppose to met her?"

"At the food court. She said that she'd be wearing a pink dress."

"Alright."

"I can't wait to met her! I bet she'll be really pretty and that she'll be allllll over you!" Sora says cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah..."

We hit the food court and I look around until I see her. A girl in a pink dress. She has dark red hair with violet-blue eyes. Her hair goes to about below her shoulders and she has her bangs styled neatly. She wears a pink dress that goes, well, a few inches, maybe two or three, above the middle of her thighs that has three zippers, the zippers on the left and right are decorative while the middle one seems to be the only working one. She has underneath that a white top with a black hood connected to it. With that she wears a black belt that has a little purse thing on her left hip. Her shoes are a lilac color and on her left wrist she has three bracelets on. Going from the bottom to the top, the colors of the bracelets are white, black, and blue. She was petite and she was very pretty, but she looked a bit young.

I look over at my two companions to get a slight analyze from them. Axel gave me a smirk and looked back at the girl. Apparently he approves. However, when I turn to look at Sora, he's mouth almost hit the floor. He was wide eyed, mouth open, and he gave me a look of shock. He put his hand to his chest and he sighed. Does my little brother have love at first sight? I tapped on his shoulder and when he looked at me I made a kissy face at him while I motioned my head towards the girl. He simply gave a big red blush. Yep, he was in love.

"Awww, is my little bro in love?" I ask, smirking.

"S-SHUT UP!" Sora argues.

"Now, now, Sora. That's never gonna attract the ladies," Axel mentions.

Sora mumbles something, but before he can say it the girl sees us and she heads towards us. I swear I could almost hear Sora's heart hit the floor when she came over. When she came over she looked at me, Axel, and Sora.

"Ummmm...Roxas?" She asks.

"That'd be him," Axel says, pointing at me.

"You are?" I ask.

"Kairi!" She says happily.

"Well, Kairi, you are very pretty," Axel says.

"Why thank you!"

While Axel and Kairi were having a short conversation, I looked at Sora. I had never seen him this nervous before. And I could've sworn when Kairi introduced herself that I heard Sora mumble 'Kairi...' in a lovestruck tone.

"Ummm, Kairi, do you wanna go ahead and start the date?"

"Oh! Of course!"

I lead Kairi around the mall a bit. Going from one store to another while we laugh, play, and even do a bit of shopping. However, once I heard her stomach growl, we headed back to the food court to get something in our rumbling tummies. We ordered a sub from Subway and we spilt it. It was a foot long so we each go six inches.

"So, Kairi, what do you look for in a guy?" I ask before I take another bite of my sub.

"Someone who is caring and will protect me. Of course they have to make me laugh! That's a big one. Ummm, what else?...I don't like downsers, so someone who always has a smile on their face. I like more of the cute, embarrassed type of guys more than the masculine in your face types. Uhhh, I can't think of anything else," she explains.

"It's alright."

"You?"

"I'm not really to sure anymore."

"Awwww, well, don't worry. When you find that special someone, you'll know."

"Heh, thanks. So I have to say you act like an Aries. Are you one?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well, you act to much like one to not think so."

"Is that suppose to be a bad thing?" She asks, jokingly of course.

"Not at all! So what are you studying?"

"...Stuff..."

"Kairi, come on. You can tell me. I promise I won't judge you for it or anything. Promise."

"I'm...still in high school. Don't be mad! Please, just don't be mad."

"That explains why you look so young...But, why are you even signed up for this?" I ask.

"I just moved here about a week ago. Well, I really wanted someone to care about me and I was sad about moving so I lied about my age and I signed up for it!"

Kairi looks so sad. She looks like she's about to burst out into tears.

"Don't cry. Please don't. It'll break my heart if you do."

"Sniffle...Okay..."

"Kairi, I know moving is hard, but you shouldn't have done that. I'm not mad at you, but you could get into a lot of trouble or something bad could have happened to you..."

"I know," Kairi interrupts.

"But, I can understand where you are coming from. How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen. I'll be starting Destiny High next Friday."

"Well, do you see the brunette that's hanging out with Axel?" She nods her head. "What do you think of him?"

"Well, he's absolutely adorible! I mean, just look at him."

"Well, he's my younger brother. He's the same age as you and he acts like what you just described in the type of guy that you are looking for. I think that you and him will be great together. Not to mention that he goes to your new high school."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Sora."

"Alright. I think, if you don't mind of course, I'll spend the rest of the date with Sora. Do you mind?" She asks caringly.

"Not at all. Go for it!"

We both get up and head over to the table that my best friend and brother were at. After throwing away our trash of course. Once there, Axel and Sora give us strange looks. I simply smile as Kairi takes Sora's hand and drags him along to walk the mall with him. Axel, puzzled by what just happened, looks at me for an explanation. I take a seat to explain and after about a five minute story, Axel understands. For the next hour or two Sora and Kairi were no where to be seen. Then again we never actually got up to go look for them. But, after awhile, Sora returns to us while Kairi heads off in the opposite direction. Sora looked happy. Very happy. We then get up and head for the car, practically leading the brunette who was to stunned to move on his own. And on the way home, I get out my handy dandy notebook!  
_  
Kairi: Aries  
__Age: 15  
__Good: Sweet girl. Very cute.  
__Bad: To young, age 15. Sora practically loves her. Kairi isn't into guys like me that much.  
__Aries Personality: Aries are vibrant, exciting, and talkative. They can be impulsive and often act before they think. They also like to be the center of attention and can be very self-oriented.  
__Other Things About Kairi: She might have a thing for my bro?_

Once I finish writing I look in the rear view mirror to see Sora texting. I wonder who it is? Is it Kairi? Did she already give him her number? Or was it Riku? Was Sora telling his best friend about the surprise date he went on? Maybe he was telling him about the girl of his dreams? I wanted to ask him, but I think he should get a break from all the grief he's been getting from Axel and I. Awhile later, Axel pulls in front of the Strife house, our house, and we get out. As Axel pulls away, I open the door to let my still texting brother into the house. Kids and their 24/7 texting.

Inside, everyone was busy with activity. Sora, of course, was texting while laying on the couch. Cloud was on the phone and he was complaining. Talking to gramps I see. While little Leon was busy doing some kind of paper. Probably for school or something. Well, I decide to head for bed cause I want to get back into my normal routine. I'm tired of running late!

XXX

**Sorry, but I had exams last week and I had to study for them so writing just really wasn't an opinion at the time. However, now I can get back into the flow of things. So, Kairi was a little to young, what will the other two girls bring to the table?**


	13. Capricorn

**Capricorn**

Finally, I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. Took long enough. I do my usual routine of the you-know-what's and I head outside to wait. I look around and to my surprise I don't see my redheaded companion. I wonder where he is? Probably still in bed or something. So I head over to the swing and I take a seat. While waiting I grab my cellphone out of my pocket and I begin to mess with it. After a few minutes the usual car pulls up and I head inside.

"Running late today?" I ask jokingly.

"Just a bit. I was talking to Larxene last night and I didn't get to bed at my usual time," Axel explains.

"Oooooh."

"Shut it, blondy."

"Well sorry, but I am glad to hear that things are going well for you."

"Thanks. So can you believe that you only have two more days of being single," Axel says while turning right at the light.

"I know..." I look down and I stare at my lap. "It's hard to believe..."

"It won't be that bad. Relationships make you happy!" Axel cheers.

"Nice to know," I say sarcastically.

We both laugh and we continue this until Axel starts to head down a road that I have never been down. I look around and I see a sign that says 'Beach - 5 Miles'. I simply shrug and I turn back to look at the road ahead, but then I double take and I look back. The beach! I love the beach! I look over to Axel and I see him smiling. As we continue to drive we get further and further away from the city and closer to the outdoors. Finally after an hour of driving, we get to our destination. The beautiful, beautiful beach. We park in a shady parking space and we exit the car.

"Come on, Axel!" I yell as I run to the sandy beach.

"Coming, blondy!"

We both run out on the beach to find it almost empty. Hardly anyone was there. We look around and we don't see anyone. It was just the two of us. Axel sets down his giant flames beach towel and he throws me his extra green towel. We place them both down and we sit and relax. The sun is so warm against our skin. This is nice. I slowly was drifting to sleep until I didn't feel the suns warm rays on me anymore. I open my eyes to see a girl my age staring at me. She was gorgeous.

She had blonde hair that was styled in a relaxing yet stricking way that was carfully drapped over her right shoulder. Her skin was very fair, so fair that the sun made her pale skin glow. She had blue eyes that shined brightly with emotions which made her face light up. She wore a white lace dress with blue sandals that had three small yellow stars on them. She had a very simply look to her, but that's what makes her different.

"Um, excuse me, but did either of you sign up for a dating service. You see, I'm meeting someone here and..."

"Roxas."

"Roxas?"

"My name. My name is Roxas and I signed up for the service," I explain while I stand up.

"Oh! Well, nice to meet you, Roxas. My name is Namine."

"Namine...That's beautiful."

She blushes and she turns her head slightly.

"So, where do you wanna go? Neither of us is really dressed for the beach."

"Well, we could go to the dock."

"Sounds good."

We head over to the dock and we walk in silence. It was a very eerie silence, but it was a warm silence as well. Very hard to explain. Once we get their, we take a seat at the very end of the dock. We kick are shoes off and place them behind us and we let our feet hit the cold ocean water. It was nice. She closes her eyes and she tilts her head back. I really wanted to talk to her, so I tap her shoulder lightly.

"Um, uh, how are you?" I ask dumbly.

"Good, and you?"

"Great!"

She smiles and turns her attention back to the ocean waves.

"Hey, Namine, what is your zodiac?"

"Capricorn."

"Me too!"

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, so, um, what do you like to do?" I ask as I felt the conversation warming up.

"I love to draw and sketch. I also like to walk the beach. I feel very at home here, even though I hardly ever go to the beach..."

"So do I. Weird huh?"

"Yeah...So what about you?"

"I like to be with friends, oh and I like to skate every now and then. Um, I like to read too and, uh...yeah."

I don't know why, but I felt so flustered around her. Why though? Hmmm...

"All those sound like really fun things to do. So, do you mind telling me a bit more about you?"

"Like what?"

"Can be anything you want it to be."

"Alright. Well, I'm twenty one and I am very quiet, but I can also be loud. I'm studying to be a writer and I want to be the best one out there. Um, I also hope that I can find my perfect someone, too."

"I see. Well, I'm twenty, I'll be twenty one in two months. I'm very quiet and shy and I hate conflicts. I've also waited a long time to meet that special someone and I still hope that I can. Maybe it'll be you," she says with a smile.

"Maybe. You never know."

She laughs at this and she gets up to dig around in her bag. Inside it was a sketch pad that she had brought with her. Did she want to show me her drawings? Did she want to draw something? Why did she even bring it?"

"Why'd you bring your sketch pad, Namine?"

"To be honest. I didn't expect you to actually show up. So I brought this just in case. However, now I want to draw you. That is, if you'll let me?"

"Sure."

She pulls out a pencil and for about twenty minutes she draws me. I have to say I was very charmed that she would actually want to draw me. I mean, wouldn't anyone be? Soon enough she pulls out some colored pencils and she pulls out a shade of every color that is on me. She examines me closely as she draws every shadow and every mark on me. Soon enough, she was done. She told me to close my eyes and I did so. She then turns the pad around with a "Ta da!" The drawing was so life like. It looked exactly like me and it looked like she had spent days on this when it only took her fourty minutes. She had skills and that's a fact.

"Do you like it?" She asks.

"Do I like it? I love it! It's the most amazing thing that I have ever seen."

"Really?"

"Really."

Her face turns bright red and she covers it with her hands. I smile and I pull her hands away. There was nothing to be ashamed off. Besides, she did look really cute with a blush tinted on her face. Soon enough I check the time on my cell and I realized that I had to go. I get up and I pull the girl up with me as well. We hold a long stare into each others eyes and grab her hand as I walk with her back to the main part of the beach. She then waves a goodbye after seeing Axel staring at us and she heads off. I head over to the other male and I look at him.

"Went well, didn't it?"

"It really did, Axel."

"Come on, let's get going."

We both head back to our car and once inside we roll down the windows to get some fresh air. I grab the book and I don't even have to replay the date. I quickly write down all my feelings onto that one page as fast as I could.

_Namine: Capricorn  
__Age: 20  
__Good: Shy, yet sweet girl. Was stunning. Was a lot like me, yet she was different.  
__Bad: Gets embarrassed to easily. Sometimes to quiet.  
__Capricorn Personality: Capricorn's are extremely patient and will wait a long time for something that they want. Any goal that they have they will complete with flying colors and they have a very active mind. They are also very creative.  
__Other Things About Namine: Has AMAZING artistic talent._

I place the book on my lap and I fall asleep in the car. The beach takes a lot out of ya, ya know? I wake up by a pair of emerald green eyes in my face and I jump from being startled. I grab my chest and Axel just laughs. What a great friend I hurriedly get out of the car and I flop on my bed. I was tired and I couldn't wait to see what girl awaits for me tomorrow.

XXX

**I wanted to try a different writing style to see how it goes. So this chapter was a bit more in detail than my others. Also, there are only going to be four more chapters after this. So soon enough you will see who Roxas picks. The last date, of course, is going to be pretty obvious sense most of you have asked on if she will be in the story or not. Can you guys take a guess on who?**


	14. Leo

**Leo**

My last day of being single. Kinda sad really. I mean, it's not like I haven't enjoyed these dates, it's just kinda like I am giving a piece of me up. However, as I give this piece up, I gain a new one to take it's place. I stumble out of bed and head over to my mirror, well, our mirror sense me and my brothers share a room. I look at myself and I sigh heavily. I had better enjoy this day the best that I can.

After I finish washing up and making myself look nice, I head back to my room. I grab my ipod and I put it on shuffle as I wait for the car. Soon enough it comes and I turn off my ipod and leave it on my dresser. I head to the door of the car and I get in. Axel held my book with a smile. I flash him one right back and we hit the road.

"So Mr. Strife, are you ready for today?" Axel asks.

"Yeah," I simply reply.

"Got a lot on your mind?"

I nod and he sighs.

"Ya know, it's not gonna be easy giving you up so easily."

"Watcha mean?"

"I kinda feel like I'm gonna lose you when you get married. Dumb, I know, but it still doesn't change the fact."

"It certainly is not dumb, and I swear to you that it won't turn out that way."

"Good, cause if it does, I'm kicking your ass."

We both laugh as we head down the highway and before we know it, we're here. We're at a museum, which is kinda odd. I mean, no one likes museum's. Well, that's being skeptical, but you get my point. Anyway, Axel pulls up and drops me off and I head right inside to find the last girl. As I wonder around I see a girl with an ipod in her ears. She sure was a cutie.

Short black hair that was styled to the side with dark blue eyes and clear skin. She wore black boots that went about five inches below her knees and she wore with that a black flowing skirt that went a bit below her mid thigh. She also wore a plain purple t-shirt that fit her snugly and a silver key necklace. She was kinda short for her age, she looked late teens early twenties, but she was adorable because of that. She was very pretty and she looked like she was waiting for someone. Might as well ask.

"Um, excuse me, but are you here for a date?"

"...Oh. Oh!" She exclaims while pulling her ear phones out of her ears. "Sorry there..."

"It's fine."

"Hehe, anyway, yeah, I am waiting. Why?"

"Well I'm here to find you."

"So you're my date."

She looks me up and down and walks around me. She was like a lion inspecting her prey. After a good look at me, she comes face to face with me and smiles. Very interesting girl. That's all I can say about her so far. I quickly give her a smile back and we make our way around the museum. When we get to the dinosaur area and I quickly ask her a question that I really didn't mean to ask her.

"So why are we at a museum? I mean, they're kinda boring. Oops."

"Nah, it's fine. My dad works here so he wanted me to stay here to make sure that you weren't some creep or something."

"How old are you?" I ask cautiously, remembering Kairi.

"Just turned eighteen. Senior at the local high school."

"Destiny High?"

"Yeah...You're not a creeper are you?" She asks jokingly.

"Oh no, my younger bro just goes there, that's all."

"Okay, just checking."

"So, are you a Leo?" I ask, recalling all my past dates.

She simply nods. We both smile and we make our way to the next exhibit. Like with Namine, I also felt strange with her. It was a newly familiar feeling. I liked it. So eventually, after heading from one exhibit to the next, we take a lunch break at the ice cream stand outside. We both order sea salt ice cream. Our favorites.

"So, um...what's your name?" I ask with a blush.

"Oh yeah! Xion, and you?"

"Roxas."

"Cool. So what would you say that you like best about yourself? Looks and personality."

"I like my laid back ways and I like that I'm in shape. You?"

"I like everything about myself!" She says with a warm smile.

I take a bite out of the bar of salty yet sweet ice cream and I look at her. She was looking at herself making sure that she looked her best for me. That's really sweet and kinda annoying at the same time. Then again she was a girl...

_HONK_

A car horn honks loudly and I was so startled by it that I drop my snack. I look at it sadly on the sidewalk. I didn't have enough money for another one and I didn't want Xion to waste her money on me. She looks at me and notices what has happened.

"Here. We can share."

"Sure?"

She then shoves the bar toward my mouth and I take a bite. She bows her head in approval and takes another bite herself. We spent the rest of the date just talking and eating, well, sharing, our bar of blue ice cream. Eventually we finish it and she throws the stick away. I had a small blush on my face. I've gotta say, when a girl shares something with me, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...That was the gayest thing that I have ever said. Oh gez...

"Roxas!"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out there."

"Sorry. Ummm..."

"So, Roxas, what do you wanna do now?"

"Get to know you better silly."

"So ask away," she says flirtatiously.

"Tell me about you."

"I'm eighteen, I graduate this year and I can't wait to start college. I like to collect shells and I love to listen to the ocean. I'm a very generous and forgiving person and...yeah...haha."

"Well I am twenty one and I'm already in college. I'm quiet, but I'm loud around friends. I love to skate and write and the beach is my second home."

"Awesome. So, do you just wanna walk around?"

"Sure."

The rest of the last few hours of our date, the museum was open we laughed and talked and flirted with each other. I got the same exact feeling that I got with her as I did with Namine. She made me feel, well, special. I guess that's how you could explain it. Soon enough our time was over and Xion headed to her dad's black car, sense the museum was closed.

"I had a really great time, Roxas."

"So did I."

"I guess I'll be seeing ya then."

"Yeah. Bye.

"Bye!"

Xion then gets in the car and I hear my phone vibrate. Apparently Axel had headed home an hour after he dropped me of here and his car was have issues. Well, I didn't exactly want to go home right now anyways. I texted him that I'll catch a bus home and he replies with a fast okay. I then head to the bus stop and await for the next bus. While waiting, I get out my small notebook, thankfully I had placed it in my pocket. How I managed to get it in there I will never know.I get out my book and I write down what I think about Xion.  
_  
Xion: Leo  
Age: 18  
Good: Very cute. Is caring and shares things with me.  
__Bad: Maybe not my type of girl. Her dad might hate me?  
__Leo's Personality: Leo's are full of energy and act like a magnet towards other people. They're very generous, kind, and openhearted people. When crossed they strike back, but they easily forgive others. They have larger than life emotions and they want to make the world right.  
__Other Things About Xion: Very different yet similar to me._

I reread over it and I close my book only to get on my mind of the wedding tomorrow. Oh how I don't look forward to that at all. I don't even know who I'm going to pick. I try and narrow down all of the dates. I liked them all, but they all had there own issues. I try and think, but I needed some kind of help. When the bus came and they asked me where I wanted to go, I thought about it, but I soon knew where to go.

"Take me to the local hospital. I need to visit someone."

She is the only one who can help me. Rinoa.

XXX

**Sense it's almost Valentine's Day I had to upload a new chapter. This was the last date and now I leave you with a cliffhanger. The next chapter won't be that long so expect it to be uploaded around Wednesday.**


	15. Chat with Rinoa

**Chat with Rinoa**

The bus stops close enough to the hospital, but apparently it wasn't allowed to drop me off at the hospital's door. I can understand why and everything, I just really thought he could have like dropped me off at the visitor center, but I guess he never thought of that. I exit the bus, paying him what little money I had left in my pocket, and I head towards the entrance.

Once inside, the doors open before me and I walk up to the front desk. A girl with blonde hair that was typing on the computer stops what she's doing to pay full attention to me.

"Welcome to Bastion Hospital, what can I do for you, sir?" She asks.

"I'm here to visit a friend."

"I'm sorry, but only family is allowed to visit beyond eight at night. That, or the family must agree that the friend can stay longer with a note."

"Well, the girl I want to see is my younger brother's fiancee. Does that count?"

"Yes, but I have to make sure with the room patent that this is true. Sorry, but it is policy. Now who would you like to visit?"

"Her name is Rinoa Heartilly."

"Heartilly, Heartilly...Oh! Here she is. Just let me dial the room number."

The nurse picks up the phone and dials the number. After a few moments of waiting, she finally speaks into the receiver end.

"Hello...Oh why thank you Ms. Heartilly...Were you sleeping?...Well because you have a visitor...No, it's not your fiance...I know his face by now and this is not him...Well his name is..." She looks up at me in need of my name.

"Roxas Strife."

"Roxas Strife...Oh! He'll be your future brother in law...Alright, I'll send him up right away...Goodbye."

She hangs up the phone and she smiles at me politely and kindly.

"So sorry about all that. Have to make sure that the rules are followed and such," she apologizes.

"It's fine. Rules are rules."

"Now, Ms. Heartilly is in Room 315. Do you need any help finding it?"

"No, I've got it. Thanks though."

The nurse smiles at me and continues on with her work while I head towards the elevator. I hit the button and I wait for it to reach the bottom floor. Soon enough, the door opens and I step inside. I hit floor three and then the elevator begins its way up. I have to say, this hospital had a weird way of room naming. In the hundreds digit was the floor it was on, while the last two were the actual room numbers. Just then the elevator opens to let a doctor in on the second floor. It was an awkward silence and once it hit floor three I got out of that elevator as fast as possible.

"Lets see, Room 312, 313, 314...Here it is! Room 315," I say quietly to myself.

I knock on the door lightly, being respectful of the other patents, and I hear a soft 'Come in.' I open the door and close the door once I step inside. I can feel her smile already wrapping its arms around me. She just had that kind of way with her smiles. I turn around and I see her, still full of needles and bandages. I walk over and I take a seat in Leon's chair. His chair was the one that was right by her bedside.

"Hey there, Re," I greet, addressing her by her nickname that she had been given in middle school.

"Hey, Ro," she replies by the nickname that she had given me when she first met me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I still hurt."

"Sorry, Re. I can't believe that it's already been two months sense you got in that accident."

"Yeah...I still can't believe that I remember the accident so clearly, too."

I felt bad for her. No one should have to go through the pain that she's been going through. Two months ago last week, she was walking home from work. She had to stay late that night due to her coworkers laziness, so instead of getting off at seven, she got off at going on eleven at night. While walking home she had to pass by a bar that was giving away drinks sense it was under new management. A lot of people were drunk and she got out of there pretty quickly. Not even a mile away from her house, a drunk driver, from the bar, hit her and she got ran over by the car. The driver was arrested and charged, but that still doesn't help that fact that Rinoa broke just about most of her bones in her body. She is just now well enough to actually get up and move around, which is why she's being allowed to attend my wedding tomorrow.

"Well, don't worry. You'll get better. You survived when many people doubted that you would. You're a strong young woman that can get through anything, sis."

"Hehe, Leon would be so happy that you said that."

I blush at her compliment and the room goes silent once more. I look out towards the moon which was shining through the window, giving the room a mysteriously creepy feel.

"Something is on your mind, Roxas? Tell me. What is it?"

She was pushing herself up and I reached out to help her, but she pushed my arm away. She was just that type of girl.

"Well, you know how my wedding is tomorrow..."

She nods her head.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure on which girl to pick. I like them all, but, I don't know anymore..."

"Tell me about them."

I reach into my pocket and I grab the book. I open it to the first page and I hand it to her. She reads each and every page and studies over them carefully. She had a very serious look to her, but it was gentle as well.

"Well, there are a few that are just not for you, Roxas. However, the rest look promising."

"So, who do you think I should pick?"

"Can't tell you." I look at her, puzzled. "Because you have to decide for yourself. Listen to your heart, Roxas. Your heart will lead the way."

"Sigh...alright. Thanks, Rinoa."

"Welcome," she replies with a loving smile.

I visit with her for another hour and before I know it, it was already ten at night. I wish her a goodnight and I tell her that I'll see her tomorrow. I exit the room and call my dad to pick me up, who was texting me furiously wondering where I was. He picks me up at the front of the hospital and as he was lecturing me, I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I was drowsy and I was being carried to my bed. I thank my dad for doing that.

XXX

**A told you it was gonna be a short chapter. Sorry if it was depressing, but I promise the next chapter will be full of cheer and joyous occasions! I haven't played Final Fantasy VIII at all, so I'm kinda going off of what I think she acts likes. So sorry bout that everybody. Also, I kinda based the nurse off of Nora Estheim. Yeah...**


	16. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

I wake up, layed carfully on my bed from last night, and I look at my clock. Good, I had woken up early enough to relax a bit for the nerve racking event today. I get up and I run my hands through my messy hair. I head to the bathroom to take my shower, brush my teeth, and do all those other types of things. Once all those were done, and after we eat some breakfast of course, the family and I, along with Riku, head over towards the reception.

"So, Roxas, are, you ready for today?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, well, I think so at least," I answer.

"Well that's good. I can't wait to meet my future daughter."

"What? You weren't happy with your boys?" Leon asks, lighting the mood.

"Of course I am! It'll just be nice to add a female to the family."

"I guess that means that Riona didn't count?"

"Offically I mean, Leon."

"Yeah, yeah," Leon says waving his hand with a playful tone.

"So Sora, do I get to meet her?" Riku asks.

"Sure do!"

"Now who is this _her_?" Cloud asks, evsdroping.

"Oh, nothing," Sora says nervously.

"Come on! You can tell your old dad! I'm cool!"

"Cloud, leave him be," I say with a big smile.

"Oh fine, but I'll find out sooner or later today."

We all laugh and the car turns quiet again. I can see out of the corner of my eye Sora giving Riku a slightly mad look. Only to be playfully punched in the arm. After a good while we arrive at the big ballroom looking place. It was the best way to actually describe what it looked like without sounding stupid. We park the car and we all head towards the left wing of the area. The right side was for the ladies. We all head into the large room and we see our other attendees who had a part in the wedding.

"There you are son! Took you long enough!" My grandfather greets.

"Hello to you, too, dad," Cloud replies while giving him a hug.

"Now let me see my grandkids."

Cloud motions his head towards us and he looks us all over.

"Hiya, grandpa!" Sora greets.

"Hello, Sora. You sure have grown up. You're getting so big."

Sora just gives him a big smile with a blush. The two boys, Riku and himself, soon head over to the racks filled with tuxes.

"Hey, grandpa," Leon says, a bit down.

"Don't sound so depressed, Leon. Your day will get here soon enough."

"Hey, Cid."

"And the groom himself finally makes an apperance!" Cid gets up out of his chair and gets up to hug me tightly. "I hope you're ready today, my boy."

"As much as I'll ever be..."

"Good."

Cid then explains to me how much this means to him and all and I thank him graciously. I look at everyone in the room afterwards. Cid was wearing his noble grey tux, it was a tradtion of his, however I wish his tradition would be to get that toothpick out of his mouth. I look over and I see Axel in his black tuxedo with a red tie. He looked very dashing for someone so pervy. I see my dad and cousin Zack talking, already in the black tuxes that they had brought along with them. I feel a tug on my arm and I see Sora and Riku handing me my tux. Both of them in their formal wear that looked like my dad's and Zack's. I sigh and I head over to the bathroom to change. To be brutally honest, I have never been one for changing in front of others. I then quickly head back to the room and once I open the door I get attacked by compliments.

"You look just like a noble Strife man!" Cid compliments.

"You look so handsome in that," Cloud said, sounding kinda girly by doing so.

"You look better than I thought you would," Leon jokes.

"At least he didn't strangle himself with the tie!" Zack adds on.

"Roxas, you look awesome!" Sora shouts.

"I agree with him," Riku says while pointing at my brother.

"Oh, foxy Roxy, don't you look adorible," Axel says while putting an arm around my shoulder.

I felt so embarressed with all this attention on me. I hated times like this. Axel drags me to a mirror to see myself and I have to say, I agree with them. Not to sound vaine. My white tux, black shirt, and red tie made me look so masculine. I looked completely different, yet I looked the same. I fix my hair, making sure it looked especially nice today, and I turn around to give the guys a good look. I get yet another round of compliments and once that was all over we all head to the main part of the building. The wedding was about to begin.

Cid, Cloud, Zack, Sora, Riku, Leon, Riona, and Axel all take a seat in the front row. I step to the very front of the room and I look around. The girls were no where to be seen. However, the many family members and friends that were there could be seen. It was like a stadium of people and before I know it, my marrage person walks up. Well, that's what I call him anyway. Man I sound so dumb. He was rather short and had an emo hairstyle going on. He didn't look more than twenty, but that was another matter. He gets himself ready and he asks me if I was ready as well. I simply nod and then, as fast as you could say marriage, the girls walked out before me. The front row on the left side was empty, for the twelve girls, and each girl came out by herself and walked until she took her seat. Then the next one followed. First up, was Selphie.

Selphie was wearing an yellow dress that was a little to long her for her. It was touching the floor and it hung below her finger tips. Maybe it was the style of the dress? It was moderatly tight on the body and was loose on the long sleeves and from the waist down. Rather plain, but it looked alright. It had a round neckline, so I guess Selphie was keeping it conservative. While walking down the isle, I remembered my feelings about her. She was the type of girl that you could have fun with, but, my heart really didn't feel that exact way with her. Though I knew that she felt that way with me. She looked at me with pleading eyes as she came closer and closer to me. She finally got to her seat and she stared at me with a look of love. Sadly, I just couldn't give that back to her.

After Selphie took a seat, out came Rikku. She wore a light green dress that went to her knees and she wore black fancy flats with it. The dress was spaggeti strapped and it tied around her neck. It looked like more of a sundress, but it was an interesting combo nothingless. While she came down the isle I could feel what my heart was saying about her. She was a fun girl, more of a party girl, but she wasn't my type of girl. Though I know that she could make some guy happy. She stuck her tongue out playfully at me before she turned to take her seat. That was Rikku for you. Always so playful.

Following Rikku, was Yuffie. One of my friends ever sense about late middle to early high school. She was an energitic girl. Hyperactive almost. As she made her way down, I could see her dress. It was a short asain style of dress. It went to her mid-thigh and it was a tank top sort of dress with a small circle near her chest to reveal a bit of cleveage. It was black with white orental flowers on it. It just screamed Yuffie. As she got almost all the way up to the front I could see a big smile on her even though she was looking down. I thought for a moment and I listened to what I truly had to say. My heart didn't say anything.

Next up, was Yuna. The girl that my heart fluttered for. She look absolutely amazing today. She wore a light blue dress that went a bit below her knees. It had ruffles from the hips down and it was correst like from the hips and up. It was strappless too, so it also gave the dress some flair. My heart fluttered for Yuna, but I knew that I couldn't have her. She was already taken. By a man named Tidus. As she took her seat I could see the hope that I wouldn't pick her. And even though as much as I wanted to, I just couldn't do that. To her or Tidus.

When I look to see who was next, I see that it is Aerith. She's wearing a pale pink, almost on the virge of white, dress that went to her ankles. It was slender kinda of dress and the sphagetti straps were kinda loose on her. The dress itself gave her some shape, but it didn't cling. She looked very different from when I last saw her. She didn't really have any facial expression on her as she made her way down. She must've been nervous. My heart did flutter, but not as much as I would have liked it to. Aerith reminded me of the type of girl that's a homemaker. Which, even though it's nice, isn't really my cup of tea.

Just as Aerith takes a seat, Tifa comes strutting out. She wore a tight long black dress that's sleeves were hanging off of her shoulders. She looked very ravishing. I have to admit though, it was kinda hard not to stare at her boobs in that. She really did put them kinda out there. Stop thinking like that Roxas! It's your wedding day, damn it! As she came closer, and so did that bouncing chest of hers, she gave me a sly wink. Oh Tifa, there is no changing you, is there?

Next up to the plate was Olette. As she made her way down I could feel my heart shake with excitment. So far, Olette has had the strongest feelings out of the girls to make there way down. Olette was wearing an orange dress that was rather fitting to her. On her right shoulder the strap clung to it, but on the left shoulder there was no strap at all. As she came up, Olette simply gave me her own unique look. It was a look full of hope, yet, the look said for me to be happy. Did she believe that she wouldn't get picked, even though that I liked her so much.

Aqau was next. She wore a dark blue dress that was strappless that was slashed at the bottom. On her left leg it went to a few inches below her hip, but on her right leg it touched the floor. That's what I loved about Aqua. She was so unique. As she made her way closer to me, I could feel my heart sink a bit. Did I always get so nervous around her. Maybe I did, but I hadn't noticed it til now. Her hair covered her face, so I couldn't see what she was really up to. She kept it a mystery, which has her name written all over it.

Stepping up to plate was Larxene. I could see Axel glance at her from the corner of his eye. Lovestruck much? She wore a tight, bright yellow minidress with a pair of steelito black heels. It looked more like nightclub wear, but whatever. It was Larxene. What were you gonna do? As she made her way down, all eyes on her, she sure did strut her stuff. I swear you could hear the heels hitting the carpet floor everytime she took a step. She was confident, that's for sure. When she turned to take her seat she winked at Axel. I couldn't take her away from Axel and personally, I really didn't want her. Sorry, Axel, but I just don't see what you see in her?

When I turn my head slightly, I see Kairi walking down the isle at an extremely fast pace. She wore black flats and a pink poofy dress that looked gorgous on her. I saw Riku hit Sora slightly and motion toward her. Sora's face turned bright red and he hung his head low. I just couldn't marry Kairi. She was to young and I didn't want to take away her youth. No one deserves for that to be taken away.

Namine was next and she looked like a traditional bride. Long white dress that touched the floor. It's strapless self showed Namine's elegant porclean skin. Her hair was drapped over her right shoulder and she looked so happy to be here. She was nervous, you could see it in her eyes, but she looked excited as well. When she turned to take her seat, she gentle placed her hands in her lap, trying to contain the excitment that showed so brightly in her eyes.

And finally was Xion. She wore a light lavender dress that was similar to Namine's, only she wore long black gloves with her. She still wore that necklace of hers, trademark I guess, and her hair fluttered gentle as she walked down the isle. She looked beautiful, that's for sure.  
Once all the girls had taken their seat, I looked down and I close my eyes. I listen to my heart and it listens to me. I then look up and gesture that I'm ready for the ceremony to begin.  
"Roxas Strife, you have gathered all these girls here today to take one of there hands in marrage. Which girl, do you take? Please go and extend your hand to the girl of your choice. If she grabs your hand back, then she too, accepts your marriage offer."

I make my way down and I stand to see the whole row.

"I just wanna say that even if I don't pick you, that doesn't mean that you can't be happy. All of you lovely ladies will be leaving here happy. I promise you."

I then walk over to the girl of my choice. I extend my hand and there is a long pause. Does she not want this marriage? I wait for what seems like an eternity and then I feel her hand in mine. I look up and I smile at her. I then lead her up to the stage and we hold each other, hand in hand.

"She has accepted his offer of marriage so we can now offically begin. Do you, Roxas, take, Namine, to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Namine, take, Roxas, to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then Roxas, will please take this ring and place it upon the third finger of Namine's left hand hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I seal my promise to be your loving and faithful husband under the witness of these people."

I take the ring in my right hand while I hold her hand with my left. The right is gold and has a heart shaped diamond in the middle. My family picked out a wonderful ring for her. I then gentle place he ring on her ring finger, and I repeat the vow.

"With this ring, I seal my promise to be your loving and faithful husband under the witness of these people."

"Now Namine, will you please take this ring and place it upon the third finger of Roxas's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I seal my promise to be your loving and faithful wife under the witness of these people."

Namine gentley takes the ring from Zexion and places it on my ring finger. I could feel her hand slightly shaking, so I give her a comforting smile to quietly tell her that it's alright. She then takes a deep breath and calms herself down. She then repeats the vows.

"With this ring, I seal my promise to be your loving and faithful wife under the witness of these people."

I quickly glance around to see the reactions of everyone around me. Some were crying, some were smiling, some were holding there own loved ones close. So many different reactions just from two people coming together as one. I quickly snap out of my daze and turn my full attention back to my wedding.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Zexion says with a slightl smile.

I let go of Namine's hands and I wrap my arms around her. I then place my lips gentle on hers and I seal our fates. The kiss felt so amazing. It took my breath away as I felt Namine push back into the kiss. We then seperate as we, Mr. and Mrs. Strife, walk down the isle while everyone stands and cheers. We head to our car which had been dected out in cool, but washable, spray paints. We wave a goodbye to everyone as we set out on our honeymoon.

XXX

**I'm alive! Sorry that their hasn't been an update in like 2-3 months now. I've been busy with mid-terms, state testing, AP testing, along with some extra activites that I'm in. April seems to be the month where they really hit down hard with the tests. However, I've finally given you the second to last chapter. Yes, there is one more. That chapter, however, will be updated much sooner than this one was. Sorry about the lateness and everything, life catches up to you sometimes...**


	17. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

Looking back on my previous years, they were good times. A good laugh here and there, some down moments too, but I have to say that my recent memories are the best. I'm doing better than ever in my work, I've got a beautiful wife that always stands by my side, and I finally have a mom. However, before I get ahead of myself, I should probably tell you all where all the girls are now.

Selphie is still single, but is managing her own website in relationship advice. I have to say that she gives a lot of interest bits of information and does a good job with what she is doing. Now if only she could follow some of her own rules to get a guy for herself, instead of trying so hard to place them with others.

Rikku is traveling across the globe as a world famous sphere hunter. Apparently that sphere we found on our date was highly important and it even got her discovered by a major sphere hunting company called ShinRa tech. We still keep in contact quite often via video chat. She's never been in the same place twice, that's for sure.

Yuffie has finally given in to Vincent and has been dating him for a month now. The relationship is a bit rocky due to Yuffie's ways of seeing him as still a friend only, but Vincent and I are hoping that she will change. In due time of course. She can't be stubborn all the time.

Yuna is still alive and kicking with her husband Tidus. They're actually our neighbors. We were able to get them to move into the house next door when they got kicked out of Tidus's dad's house because of some noise issues. Tidus actually works with me and we've become the best of friends while Namine helps Yuna design clothes that she sells on the internet to make a quick buck.

Aerith is still at the flower shop, but now she has someone new to keep her company instead of her coworkers. My cousin Zack finally got the nerve to ask her out about a year ago when he visited us during Christmas. They are both extremely happy and they fit each other so well. A match made in heaven that's for sure.

Tifa, oddly enough, is my stepmom. My dad and her hit it off at our wedding pretty well, not to mention the fact that my dad is a breast man...I feel kinda awkward that I went on a date with her and all, but she mothered me even then, so I guess it was fate. Not to mention that she was able to go to court and take Denzel and Marlene as her own kids. So now I have another little brother and a little sister as well. They may be young, Denzel starting eigth grade this year while Marlene is starting fifth, but I love them to death.

Olette and I still talk quite often. She's a great friend and she even is engaged now. She met this guy at work, Hayner I think his name was, anyways, they got to talking at what do you know? They hit it off. Though for a girl, well, woman I should say, that is so sweet and caring, I never would have expected her to be into bad boys.

Aqua is actually Marlene's swimming coach. I don't see Aqua to much anymore, but when I do it's good to catch up on things. She met her crush through her friend. 'He's a bit pessimistic,' she says, 'but I think that I can help him see the light!' Hopefully she can, as I wouldn't want a girl like her to get hurt.

Axel and Larxene are still together. No progress in the relationship has been made. Five years of dating and neither wants to propose to the other out of fear. Can you say crazy or what? I still don't see what he sees in her. She's calmed her temper down a tiny bit, but she can still be mean. And during her womanly time every month, well, Axel is the only one who can get near her without her slamming him into the wall.

My little brother Sora and his girlfriend of four months Kairi are doing well. Both at the ripe old age of twenty, the both of them have their lives set ahead of them. They plan on going to the same college to do collaborit work together. As for where the relationship is going, sad enough to say, but Kairi is leading the whole thing. Sora is pretty much to embarressed to do anything. Oh little bro...

And as for Xion, she just got together with Riku quite recently. She is a DJ at a local club where Riku serves drinks for. He was able to get her the job and she loves it to death. She could have a major career ahead of her with remixing music, not to mention that Namine and her have become BFF's.

Oh, and what about Leon and Rinoa you ask? Well, they got married six months after I did. The wedding was gorgous and more classical than mine ever was. The best news though is that I'm becoming an uncle! Rinoa is pregnant with twin boys. She's about seven months along so the due date is coming sooner and sooner as we speak. The names are a real catch though. Ventus Laguna Strife and Vanitas Zell Strife.

That's pretty much everything that's happened within the last five years. Nothing to big, but nothing to small either. Hearing footsteps, I turn to see my wife standing in the doorway. A smile planted on her face and her fingers were kept intertwinned with one another. I get up a place a light kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, hunny," I greet.

"Heh, hello. Are you ready to head of to your sister's birthday?"

"Definitly! Got the gift all wrapped up and I did it all by myself."

"Marlene's going to love the necklace you bought for her," Namine spoke as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah...You seem a bit down. Are you alright?" I ask, concered.

"I'm fine. It's just, with your, I mean our, older sister having kids and all, well..."

"Well what?"

"It kinda makes me want some..."

I sigh and give her a small smile. Always so motherly this one was. I then glance at the clock hanging on the wall and I notice that it's almost time for the birthday party. I tell her to grab the gift and wait in the car. We'd discuss 'this' topic again when we got home. Grabbing my keys and making sure that we had everything, I look back at our five year old wedding picture.

"Time flys..." I say to myself.

So, looking back once more on everything, nothing has changed to much. We've grown older and matured a lot while in the process. Everyone: family, friends, and the girls of course, have all found there own happiness. Whether that be dating, marriage, trying to find that special someone, or getting ready for new arrivals. Stepping outside of the front door, I look back inside.

"Nothing's changed...yet."

And with my final words, I close the door to the house.

XXX

**What did you guys think? I really did enjoy writing the final chapter more than anything else. It just tied everything together in a nice settling way. So, until my next story, see ya later.**


End file.
